Neither Forgiven Nor Forgotten
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Set after Our Last Summer in the movie. Sparks fly between Sam and Donna when he goes to see her in her room. Full summary inside, M-rated content. Reviews apprecaited muchly :D xxxx
1. Meaningless Sex?

**Hey guys, here's my latest Mamma Mia fic, was only going to be a oneshot but having sent it to Mel yesterday, she convinced me to carry it on a bit further so thanks a lot darling *hugs and kisses***

**Also, this is dedicated to my friend Stella for letting me use her idea, thanks darling *hugs***

**Just a warning, M-rated content guys, if you don't like, don't read, its that simple ;)**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**Neither Forgiven Nor Forgotten**

**Summary: Donna goes to clean herself up after her cannonball into the sea and contemplates which one of the three guys could be the father of her child. Sam goes to see her and sparks fly between the two former lovers but will she ever be able to forgive and forget the heartache he caused her all those years before?**

Donna sat upon the chair near the dressing table in her bedroom, gazing downwards at the four photographs in her hand; one of Sophie as a baby and one each of Sam, Bill and Harry, the three potential fathers to her only child. She herself had absolutely no idea why on earth they had chosen today to make a reappearance in her life, the day before her daughter's wedding. Her first thought was that they had come to gatecrash the wedding but, how would they have known? She knew she hadn't invited them and of course, it never crossed her mind that her own daughter had been so deceitful and read her diary before taking it upon herself to invite the three men to her wedding and back into her mother's life. After all this time, she still had no idea which of the guys had fathered her child, she'd never allowed herself to dwell on it for too long, knowing that she couldn't change what had happened in her past, she could only make the most of this precious gift that one of those men had given her; Sophie. Donna sighed to herself as she gazed once more down at the pictures in her hand, running a free finger along the faces of each of the men in turn; Sam, Bill, Harry. Three summer flings, three totally different experiences and one of them was her baby's father, she just had no idea which one. As she ran her fingers along the faces of each of her former lovers, Donna closed her eyes, reminiscing, allowing herself to be pulled back in time by the memories that each photograph brought with it. Her fingers lingered upon Sam's picture for a lot longer than either of the other two, a sure sign of the intense form that their love had taken in the few days that they were together, before his secret tore them apart. She screwed her eyes tightly shut as the memories of her time with Sam washed over her like a tide, causing tears to well up in her eyes, partly due to the sadness that she felt at letting him go all those years ago but at the same time, she regretted allowing him to take her for a fool, she regretted falling for him so hard, in short, she regretted him. Out of all the regrets she had about that summer, Sam Carmichael was the biggest regret of all.

Donna sniffed slightly as she attempted to regain a stranglehold upon her slightly wobbly emotions, she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let the arrival of these men put a dampener on her daughter's big day, she wasn't going to let them win, she had to be strong in the face of possible adversity, they couldn't see the trail of emotional destruction their arrival had caused. Little did she know that one of the men had witnessed her nearly-silent contemplation, and seen the true impact that his departure from her life had had upon her, and now, he was going to put it right, or at least attempt to do so. "There's a sight for sore eyes if ever I saw one," the voice murmured.

Donna jumped slightly, unnerved by the presence of another in her personal space. Her grip upon the four photos in her hand slackened and they fluttered to the floor. She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Sam stood in her bedroom doorway, his eyes fixed intently upon her. "What are you doing here Sam?" she questioned, not making any effort to keep the animosity out of her voice.

"You know what I'm doing here Donna, I came here to see the island," Sam lied, knowing that he couldn't tell Donna the real reason he was here, he had promised Sophie after all.

"You really think I believe that Sam? Why are you here, and don't give me all this crap about coming to see the island because we both know that's rubbish,"

"Why didn't you tell me it was Sophie getting married?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Donna's question.

"Because it's none of your business," Donna snapped at him, "what my daughter does or doesn't do with her life is no concern of yours."

"It's not Sophie I came here to talk about, I came to talk about us," Sam said calmly, once again, dodging Donna's utterance.

"There is no us Sam, you saw to that twenty one years ago," Donna replied as she stood up, tightening the dressing gown around her naked body beneath, "you left me, remember?"

"I remember," Sam murmured quietly, "that summer, I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you behind."

Donna snorted, "I'm not listening to anymore of your lies, your excuses, anything," she said, "I'm over you Sam and I'm not letting you deceive me again."

"If you're so over me Donna, how come I heard your tears barely ten minutes ago?"

Donna stood stock still, thinking fast, "memories," she muttered, "memories of that summer, with you. I wish I could look back upon that summer with fondness, but I can't, all I feel when I look back upon that summer is regret, I regret ever falling for you in the first place, I regret everything that happened between us that summer."

Sam moved towards her, closing the bedroom door behind him as he gazed into her eyes, not breaking the searing gaze that he had initiated. He soon stood barely millimetres from her, her breath hitched in her throat, excited by the fact that he was in close proximity to her, her heartbeat had begun to race and he smirked, knowing that his actions still had the same effect on her now as they did twenty one years previously. Sam kept his gaze fixed on upon hers for a few more brief seconds before his lips moved closer to her ear, finally, he spoke, "they say that the eyes are the window to the soul and from here, I've got a clear view. Yes, you may regret everything that happened between us but I can still see the love reflected in your eyes, you can't hide that," he muttered to her, "if you're so over me, then how come your heart's racing so fast at the fact that I'm here, so close and not touching you, you want me to touch you, don't you Donna? You're yearning to feel my touch again, aren't you? You're desperate to feel my lips against your thigh, my hand upon your breast, my tongue inside your warm moistness as I give you an earth-shatteringly spectacular orgasm, the likes of which you will not have experienced for so many years. You want this too, don't you Donna, tell me it's not just me."

Sam pulled back and smirked triumphantly at Donna's now slightly flushed complexion, her gaze now locked with his and his triumphant smirk spread wider across his face at what he saw, her eyes were several shades darker than they had been, blazing with lust for him, fuelling the already scorching fire between the two of them. It didn't help her resistance that he was only stood before her in pair of shorts, he just looked so irresistibly sexy, just like he had done back in the day, she mentally scolded herself as her mind conjured up images of all the bad things she would like to do to him. Donna knew, deep down, she'd regret it once it was done but now, she was so hot and aroused for him, she just needed that release, and he was there to give it to her. Donna remembered only too well her declaration to her back-up girls earlier that day, that the sex part of her life was over but she hadn't counted on this thing happening between her and Sam, sparks were flying between the two of them, making it impossible for them to ignore the inevitable. "I want it too Sam," she gasped out loud, "God, I want it sooo bad."

Donna's words were the unravelling of his self-control as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling slightly as she felt the true extent of his want for her pressing against her thigh. "You like that, don't you?" Sam murmured huskily to her.

Donna moaned out loud as she threw her head backwards, giving herself up to the feelings of intense pleasure and arousal that were surging through her body, "God, I do Sam, I want you soooo badly, I shouldn't, but I do," she gasped.

Sam smirked once more at her, ignoring the last part of her last utterance and crashed his lips down onto hers, his tongue swept across her bottom, asking for entrance but she took too long to grant it to him and so, he prised her lips apart and his tongue dived inside and began to dance with her own, battling for control of their fervent game of tonsil hockey. All of a sudden, Sam pulled away and Donna gasped out loud, almost in frustration as he'd broken their flow of passionate kisses. He smirked at her before unwrapping his arms from around her waist, his hand made its way upwards, tracing his finger along the V of her robe, Sam saw the effect his ministrations were having upon her body, her nipples stood erect beneath the material, he grinned broadly, she could protest all she wanted but the protestations were nothing, they were merely a front masking her true desires from those who didn't know her quite so well as he obviously did. Sam's hands eventually ventured further southwards, towards the knot which Donna had tied in the belt, holding the material over her naked body beneath. His hands deftly undid the knot and pushed the material apart, revealing her nakedness to him for the first time in twenty one years. Sam's hands ventured back upwards, to her shoulders and slowly but surely slid the material from her, the silky smoothness of her skin allowing it to glide from her body with ease and pool at her feet. His gaze left hers and trailed down her naked body, taking in every curve that this gorgeous woman possessed, her beautifully full and pert breasts, her stiff nipples, stood erect from the breasts after the pleasure he'd already exerted upon her seemingly compliant body, his gaze trailed further downwards, to her perfect hips and then to her thighs, in between that, taking in her womanhood, the place that his fingers and tongue wanted so desperately to penetrate more than any other, they would get their wish, in time…

Sam spun her around so that she was no longer facing him and he set about removing the towel from her hair. Eventually, he removed it and her hair into a bounce over her shoulders. Sam wrapped an arm firmly around her, pulling her closer to him again, she gasped breathlessly as she felt his obvious arousal poking into the curve of her backside through the thin material of his shorts, the only barrier between them and the end product of this liaison. His free hand pushed her hair away from her neck, grazing the sensitive skin with his fingertips and leaving it burning for more, his touch, seemingly engrained into her memory. Donna threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned, knowing that there was very little point in containing her lustful desires for him now, she had well and truly lost the battle to keep her desire for him under wraps, he'd made her succumb and now, they both knew they were there, there was no point in hiding it. Sam followed up his touch by pressing his lips to the join between her neck and shoulder, burning kiss after kiss into her searing flesh. His free hand fluttered slowly across her bare skin, moulding to her breast, his thumb circling her already stiffened nipple, teasing it further and further into hardness. Donna moaned out loud once more as she felt the familiar knee-buckling wave of desire shoot through her body, making her even more aware of the tingling sensation between her thighs, she wasn't going to make him aware of how badly her body was craving him, how desperately she wanted to feel his member buried deep inside her warm moistness, she wasn't going to tell him that, her body had already betrayed her enough as it was. He smirked into her skin, knowing his ministrations were having the desired effect. Sam removed his hand from her breast and immediately, Donna missed the contact, she was pining for it. The hand that had previously been resting upon her waist now moved and took up position upon one of her upper arms, his other hand rested upon her other upper arm and he lifted his head from where it had been nestled comfortably in the join between her neck and shoulder. Sam glanced around her bedroom and saw a full-length mirror in the corner, a filthy smirk crept across his face as a thought came into his mind, he kept a firm grip upon her upper arms, guiding her towards the full-length mirror and stopping right in front of it. He moved one of his hands back down to her waist, leaving the other one resting upon her upper arm, resting his chin against her shoulder, gazing back at the reflection that stared back at them both. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do you?" Sam murmured huskily, his lips so dangerously close to her ear. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak, her voice would give away the depth of her desire for him, his hands moved from her waist and upper arm respectively and moulded once again to her perfect breasts before leaning downwards slightly to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to nibble your ear, I know how weak that makes you feel and then, my thumbs are going circle your nipples, teasing them even further into hardness,"

He then followed up his words with the corresponding actions, his lips caught her earlobe between his teeth, licking and biting the skin he had at his mercy, Donna gasped out loud as she felt his teeth grazing her skin, in exactly the same way he had all those years ago, he was right, it did still make weak at the knees. At the same time, his hands gently caressed her perfect breasts as his thumbs painstakingly slowly circled her nipples, causing them to harden even further, arousing her even further. "Oh God, Saaaaaammmm!" she moaned, "more please!" she practically begged him, moving her head slightly to the side so that she could look at him.

Sam grinned broadly at her and gently kissed her forehead, he was only too happy to comply with her demands. His hands ventured further southwards once more, one came to rest upon her waist while the other continued further down, finally coming to rest upon her inner thigh, where her skin was moist and warm, burning for his touch. Donna's breathing steadily became more and more laboured as his fingers moved closer and closer to where she wanted him the most, "look in the mirror," he whispered into her ear.

Donna complied and turned her gaze to the full-length mirror, she saw their reflections staring back at her, Sam's lips were buried just above her shoulder blade, Donna herself looked on the verge of orgasm already, and they'd barely done anything, her face, neck and breasts were flushed, her eyes almost black, such was the depth of her desire for him, her eyelids heavy, lips parted and lax and her body was trembling with anticipation. Damn him, why on earth did he have to be so God damn irresistible and sexy? Why did he have such a hold over her? Why was there such electricity between them, why did she seem to lose all control of her senses when he was around? She had no answer; she could barely think straight right now. Sam flicked his gaze briefly upwards, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, the sight of her like that caused his erection to harden even more, seeing her in such a heavily aroused state turned him on more than anything else he'd seen or experienced before. Sam's fingers slowly, deliberately, traced the outline of her entrance before penetrating her core roughly, in compliance with her earlier demand and his fingers drew slow, tantalising circles against her ----. Donna threw her head back once more and gasped out loud as a sharp wave of pleasure shot through her body, "you want me, don't you Donna," Sam muttered into her ear, "you can't wait to feel my length penetrating your warm, moist womanhood, I'm going to make you scream my name as you experience that earth-shattering orgasm that I promised you I would, more than once, if you like."

"Oh God Saaaaaaaaaammmm!" she moaned out loud as his fingers continued to delve deeper into her core, searching for the spot that would bring her unspeakable pleasure when he'd finished toying with it.

Donna spread her legs wider, attempting to accommodate more of his dexterous fingers as they finally hit the spot and worked it, slowly but surely. She was almost there, at the edge of an abyss, her thighs were shaking, she could barely breath, could hardly see, due to the thick fog of lust and longing clouding her mind and at that moment, Sam withdrew his touch from her and she moaned out loud, her sexual frustration getting the better of her. He smirked into her shoulder blade and began to move her towards the bed. pushing her onto it, revelling in the way she bounced as she landed upon the sheets. Sam soon hovered over her, his face level with hers, one knee in between her legs. His lips pressed a kiss to her jawline before showering her neck, shoulders and chest with tiny kisses, Donna wanted to scream, but she held back, she'd scream the place down she Sam had given her the release she so desperately craved. He spread her legs still further apart before kneeling between them and allowing his tongue to penetrate her womanhood, delving deeper in its attempt to finish the work that his fingers had already started, her hips bucked upwards with every movement of his tongue inside her smouldering core as it continued to penetrate her deeper. His tongue found the spot and worked it, slowly diligently until he heard…."SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" Donna screamed as her orgasm completely engulfed her.

Sam's tongue stayed inside her for at least a minute, lapping up her feminine juices. Once he finally removed his tongue from her core, he crashed his lips down onto hers, prying her lips open and forcing his tongue through the small gap he'd created, allowing her to taste herself upon his lips and tongue. "You still want this, don't you Donna?" Sam murmured seductively into her ear.

"Oh Jesus Sam! I do, please, do it now," Donna gasped, once again practically begging him to put her out of her misery.

Sam smirked playfully at her, turned on evermore by her eagerness. He moved downwards and removed his shorts, kicking them aside, knowing that Donna was too highly aroused to do it for him. Sam hovered over her, continuing to smirk playfully at her before reaching down to grasp his erection in his hand and allowing it to brush against her entrance. Donna threw her head back against the covers in frustration, he was making her wait, hadn't he teased her enough already? "Sam pleaseeeeeeee! Don't make me wait," she begged him, unintentionally giving away the true depths of her desire for him.

Sam looked at her and smirked tauntingly at her, "you want me badly, don't you Sheridan?" he mocked her, still teasingly brushing his member against her entrance.

Donna nodded, knowing there was no point in either lying to him or trying to cover up the true extent of her wanton desire for him, the façade would crumble within seconds. "Please," she begged him once more.

Sam smiled at her before finally putting her out of her misery and entering her, he didn't move for several seconds afterwards, just allowing her time to get used to his presence. Finally, he began to thrust in and out of her quickly, not bothering to start slow, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it, Sam knew she'd see that as him teasing her some more and he knew, he knew he'd put her through enough of that already. Donna's legs wrapped themselves around Sam's waist as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss and his tongue immediately dived into her mouth, seeking out hers and proceeding to dance gleefully around it. Inevitably, the speed of his thrusts began to gather in pace and he drove himself deeper into her womanhood, she met everyone of his quickening thrusts with a buck of her hips as together, they hurtled ever closer to the finishing line, that point at which their minds would be torn to shreds by the brute force of the orgasm that would inevitably engulf each of them in turn. "Faster Sam!" she begged him.

He nodded, wordlessly complying with her demands. He quickened his pace even more, causing their hips to crash together more frequently than before. Donna pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth with every thrust he made. She arched her back towards him, allowing him to penetrate her still deeper as their lips became entangled in a flurry of passionate kisses and Sam continued to thrust harder and faster inside her, bringing her closer and closer to that abyss once again with every movement of his hips. Sam felt her pressing against the base of erection, he was fully inside her and soon after, Donna's back arched even further towards him and her feminine walls began to clamp down around him, she soon felt the warm tingling sensation beginning to stab at her body. "God Sam…I'm almost there," she gasped out loud.

Sam nodded in response, "me too," he murmured.

One more thrust of his hips was all it took for her to reach her earth-shattering orgasm. "SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" she screamed out loud once more as, for the second time within the space of fifteen minutes, her orgasm completely overcame her.

"DOOOOONNNNNNNNAAAA!" Sam moaned out loud as he came, barely seconds after her, ejaculating deep inside her womanhood, the tension in her walls helping to ease him through his own climax.

For several minutes, they lay there in silence, allowing their breathing to even out into some form of normality. Soon enough, Donna came back down to planet Earth and, as she'd predicted, the feelings of regret came flooding back to her, why had she done it? Why had she given herself up to him again? "What happens now?" Sam asked, somewhat tentatively, obviously nervous about what she was going to say.

Donna pushed him off of her body and scuttled across the room, retrieving her robe and pulling it tightly around her naked body. "We carry on like nothing's happened, this doesn't change anything Sam, I still want you off this island and it definitely doesn't change what I said, I still regret everything that happened that summer, I mean it Sam, nothing's going to change just because we've just now had sex, it won't, accept it and move on Sam,"

"I can't Donna, I love you, you drive me completely crazy,"

"You don't love me, you said that all those years ago and you lied to me, how can that be love?"

"Would you have given me a second glance if you'd known the truth right from the start?" Donna didn't respond, that to Sam, was tantamount to her answer, "I thought as much," he murmured sadly.

Donna sighed, "how can I ever trust you again Sam? You lied to me once, what's to stop you doing it time and time again?" she asked, "I gave myself up to you once before and had my heart torn apart, I don't think I could take it again," she added, "I'm sorry Sam but…you know, its for the best," she finished.

Donna wandered towards her bathroom and opened the door, closing it behind her without a backwards glance, hoping that Sam would be gone by the time she emerged.

* * *

**Comments please? Not sure when the next part'll be up :)**

**xxxx**


	2. An Act Like This

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you, sorry its taken so long, been so busy and only manage to get this written in the last couple of days.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate it and I'm so glad you want me to carry on.**

**Dedicated to Rachel: A early Xmas pressie for ya darling! *hugs***

**Here's Chapter Two then, hope you like! :D**

**More M-rated content by the way guys, don't read if you don't like ;)**

**Xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: An Act Like This

Donna re-emerged from her bathroom a while later after very long and cold shower. She looked around her bedroom, half expecting Sam to still be there, lying naked upon her bed after what they'd just done. She breathed a sigh of relief however, when she looked around the room and saw that all his clothes had gone from her bedroom floor indicating that he had indeed heeded her advice and left her to it. Donna knew that, on top of her daughter's hen party and preparations for the wedding tomorrow, she didn't need another heated confrontation with Sam because she knew the resolution would be the same as the one barely half an hour before, they'd end up having sex and she'd end up pushing him away once again, using the same excuse she had last time. In a way, the fact that she'd given in to him easily scared Donna quite considerably but at the same time, she could've easily said no and pushed him away, but she didn't, she had let him back in and was now desperately contemplating how to cover their liaison up, Donna didn't want people to think that because she'd done the deed with him once again, she had automatically forgiven him and forgotten what he had done all those years ago. Donna would never be able to forget what had happened that summer, her life had been completely transformed by those few weeks but maybe, she could find it in her to forgive Sam for his lies, but to do that, she needed answers, she needed to know whether there had been any malicious intent in his lies or whether he had simply not said anything because he knew that she wouldn't have given him a second glance had she known the truth. Donna needed the answers to the questions spinning round her confused brain but to get them, she'd have to see him and, given what had happened between them in this very room earlier, she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist the temptation and not surrender to him all over again, they had this chemistry, a chemistry so powerful that it was intoxicating to both of them, no matter how much Donna tried to deny it, she knew it was there.

Donna left the bathroom doorway and wandered towards the chair that she'd been sitting on prior to Sam's arrival in her room, she sat herself back down and bent over to pick up the photos that had fluttered to the floor upon his arrival. Her fingers however, only sought out of the photos, not all four. Donna sat back up and stared at the picture of Sam that her hand had reached for and almost immediately, tears began to well up in her eyes. In a sense, she had meant what she'd said to Sam before leaving him naked on top of her bed, she regretted the way their relationship had panned out, their separation had left her heartbroken, she regretted how, after his departure from her life, she felt like their whole relationship had been a lie. Donna knew she had felt something that evening when they'd met for the first time, she'd felt the chemistry when their eyes had met across the crowded bar, heaving with punters after she and her Dynamos had done a gig. She knew he'd felt the same thing because he'd told her as they were taking the boat from the mainland over to Kalokairi but after he'd left, she had made herself believe that he hadn't meant his words at all, meaning that their whole relationship had been false and very one-sided. Donna shook her head and blinked back the tears that had gathered in her emerald green eyes, she had to lay these thoughts about Sam and their rendezvous to rest, for now at least, she had Sophie's hen party to concentrate, that would surely form a big enough distraction from the thoughts that were constantly circling her head. Donna stood up and released Sam's picture from her grip, allowing it to flutter once again to the floor, joining the pictures that already lay there and wandered towards her chest of drawers, opening the individual drawers to retrieve her clothes. Once she'd done that, Donna walked back towards her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Donna emerged once more from the bathroom a short while later, now fully dressed, her still damp blonde locks cascading over her shoulders. She glanced at her reflection in the bedroom mirror and smiled, banishing all thoughts of Sam and their liaison earlier on from her mind, for a moment at least, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, or maybe she could…

She walked towards her bedroom door and opened it, closing it behind her and heading off down the stairs in search of her back-up girls. It was no surprise to Donna that when she eventually found Rosie and Tanya, they were sat upon two stools close to her beach bar. Donna smiled to herself, thanking her lucky stars that she'd thought to put in a booze order before her two best friends had arrived on the island, she knew better than anyone that they both loved a drink, Tanya even more so. "Oi! Sheridan!" Tanya shouted over to her best friend as she'd turned around and spotted her.

Tanya's use of her surname snapped Donna back to reality and remembered the last time she'd been called that, by Sam: _you want me badly, don't you Sheridan?_. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to rid her mind of the thought that had just taken her over. Donna walked over to Rosie and Tanya and sat upon the free stool next to Tanya. "Where did you get to Donna?" Rosie questioned, "we were just about to send out a search party for you! We thought the shower had sucked you up or something."

Tanya giggled at Rosie's utterance whereas, Donna merely smiled. "Are you OK honey?" Tanya questioned, "you seem a little…preoccupied."

The Dynamos had noticed the change in their best friend's persona the moment she had sat down, they just didn't want to say anything that would upset her, they knew she was a bit on edge because of Sam, Bill and Harry's arrival on the island and thought that if she wanted to tell them what was going on in her head, she would do, in time. "Is it something to with Sam, Bill and Harry turning up?" Rosie questioned, "because you know, if you want them to go, we'll gladly go and dispose of them for you."

"Too right," Tanya chipped in, "chuck 'em off a cliff if we have to!"

Donna looked at them and smiled slightly, surely they wouldn't judge her for what had happened with Sam earlier on, even after they'd seen her break down after their arrival, they knew she wasn't keen on them sticking around to witness her daughter's wedding but her liaison with Sam had given one of the men a reason to stick around, even though they were all told by Donna in no uncertain terms to leave. "Girls," she started, "there's something I need to tell you."

Rosie and Tanya immediately looked towards her, "what is it honey?" Tanya questioned, "you know you can tell us anything," she added before wrapping a free arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Course you can Don," Rosie agreed, "we won't tell anyone else if you don't want us to."

Donna looked up at her two best friends and smiled at them both, "I love you girls so much," she started, "you're like the sisters I never had, which is why I know that I can tell you this and know that you're not going to judge me on what I'm about to tell you."

"Of course we wouldn't judge you Donna, now come on, tell us," Rosie said.

Donna looked at Rosie and smiled at her and Tanya before she began her tale. "After we did the cannonball into the sea and afterwards, we all went to clean ourselves and said we'd meet down here," she started, Rosie and Tanya both nodded but didn't interrupt, allowing Donna to continue, "once I'd had a shower and got myself dried off, I found an old baby picture of Sophie on the dressing table, along with the pictures of Sam, Bill and Harry and I just sat there, wondering which one of them could be Sophie's father, Sam came to see me and we had a bit of a heated confrontation, which led to…well, you know what I mean," Donna finished, her cheeks flushing crimson at her admission.

Both Rosie and Tanya stared at her, neither of them were particularly surprised by their best friend's revelation, they knew that it was inevitable that something would happen between them, their relationship had been so intense that it seemed impossible that they'd be able to resist temptation for the duration of his stay, they knew it would happen eventually. "Why did you think we'd judge you for what happened with you and Sam, Don?" Rosie questioned.

Donna looked towards Rosie and smiled slightly once again, "why do you think? First of all, he could still be married, he's not wearing a wedding ring I know but that could just be because he's trying to make me fall in love with him again, just so that he can leave me broken hearted once again. Secondly, what we did earlier, the sex, is tantamount to me forgiving him for everything he did back then and I can't do that, I wish it was as simple as that but it's not, I love him and he's my biggest weakness of all but, I need to know I can trust him again before I give himself to him fully once again, I don't think I could take him breaking my heart again.," she explained, "and…after we'd done the deed, so to speak, he said he loved me and…I kicked him out."

Rosie and Tanya looked at each other, both could see why Donna had thought they would judge her but at the same time, they both knew that there had been no malicious intent in Sam's actions twenty one years previously but could see why Donna was a bit dubious about taking him back. "You kicked him out?" Tanya finally questioned, "because he said he loved you?"

Donna shook her head, "not just that Tan, I kicked him out because I regretted what had happened, I wish I'd been able to turn around and say I loved him too but I can't do that, not yet anyway, I can't do that until I know why he lied to me all those years ago, you girls understand, don't you?"

"Course we do honey," Tanya said, "but you know he does truly love you and he wouldn't have lied to you unless he really had to."

"Can you do me a favour girls?" Donna questioned, ignoring Tanya's last utterance, not wanting to get into an argument with her best friend about her former lover.

"Course we can Donna," Rosie replied, not allowing Tanya a chance to answer for herself, "what is it?"

"Go and find Sam and tell to stay away, for the moment at least, my daughter is what's important right now and not him,"

"How about me and Tanya go and tell him that right now?" Rosie said.

Donna smiled at her and nodded, "thank you Rosie," she replied before jumping off her stool to hug her best friend.

"What are best friends for eh?" Rosie said before pulling out of embrace and grabbing hold of Tanya's arm, "c'mon Cleopatra!" she said.

"OK, OK, I'm coming," Tanya replied before downing the rest of her drink and following Rosie's lead.

"We'll be back in a bit Donna," Rosie called as she and Tanya began to walk away from the bar and in the direction of the beach.

"Why are we doing this for Donna again?" Tanya questioned when they were out of earshot, "I know she's got her reasons for wanting Sam to stay away from him but they need to talk, telling him to stay away from her isn't going to help that, is it?"

"Tanya, the last thing I want to do is go against Donna's wishes so I'll do what she's told me to do and besides, even if we tell him to stay away, do you really think Sam's actually going to heed our advice and stay away? If he loves Donna as much as he told her he does, he won't listen, he'll turn up at Sophie's hen party tonight and he'll try and win her back, like any sensible guy with half a brain would," Rosie snapped.

"So why are we going to tell him to stay away when we know that he probably won't, it seems like a waste of energy to me,"

"Because if we pass on Donna's message to him, we can't be blamed if he doesn't do what we tell him to. Plus, Donna'll probably get annoyed with him for not doing what we tell him to, they'll have an argument, which will more than likely lead to even more sexytime for them,"

"Jesus Rosie, I thought I was the filthy-minded Dynamo,"

"So did I but you can't deny I'm right Tanya,"

"I guess not, we still need all the details of their encounter though,"

"Now who's the filthy-minded Dynamo?" Rosie questioned as they both descended the steps and walked across the beach to the jetty where Bill's boat was moored.

"Oi! Carmichael!" Rosie called to Sam when she and Tanya reached the edge of the jetty, they could see Sam sat on the deck of the boat talking to Bill and Harry, "we want a word with you."

Sam regarded the Dynamos on the jetty with a slightly nervous look, not knowing what they wanted to talk to him about, his first thought was that they wanted to talk to him about what had happened between him and Donna earlier but he immediately dismissed that thought, unsure whether she would've actually told them what had happened. He nodded and smiled at the two of them before extracting himself from the conversation he was having with Bill and Harry and getting off the boat. He followed Rosie and Tanya back down the jetty and as soon as they were out of Harry and Bill's earshot, they stopped and turned to face Sam. There was a brief silence before Sam decided to break it, "what's this all about ladies because I'm a little bit confused here," he said.

"We're just here to tell you that we know about what happened between you and Donna earlier and…we're just here to tell you to stay away from her, at least for the moment," Rosie said, knowing that it was probably best that she take the lead in this situation, Tanya would only say something stupid anyway.

"She's told you two to tell me that, hasn't she?" Sam questioned.

"It doesn't matter Sam, she doesn't want you near her right now,"

"That's not what she said earlier, she wanted me near her then, she wanted me inside her, I didn't her complain about me being near her when I was making love to her, she had the chance to turn me down and she didn't, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her,"

"She still kicked you out Sam, she had second thoughts, just leave her for now yeah, you never know, she might come round, just give her time," Rosie said before sighing to herself, "I'm going to tell you something Sam, but you've got to promise me you won't repeat a word of what I'm about to say to Donna, she'll go mad if she knows I've told you this.

"I won't breathe a word to her Rosie, so come on, tell me," Sam replied impatiently.

"OK," Rosie started, "she loves you Sam, she told me and Tanya that herself but she needs to know she can trust you again before giving you a second chance, for some reason, she thinks that what happened between you two earlier is tantamount to her forgiving you for everything you did back then, she can't forgive you, not until she knows why you lied to her all those years ago, you give her the answers she needs and you never know, she might give you a second chance."

Sam smiled to himself as he listened to what Rosie was telling him, so she did love him, did she? He knew now he needed to talk to her, explain why he did the things he did back then, he needed to prove to her that he still loved her and hadn't stopped for a single day since they'd first met. "Thanks Rosie, I really do appreciate it, I won't say anything to Donna, I promise," he finally said.

"Good, because I think she'd probably kill us if she found out that we'd told you all that stuff," Rosie joked.

Sam nodded, totally understanding what Rosie was getting at, he didn't want Donna to freak out at him again like she had done after discovering himself, Bill and Harry in her old goathouse, he really didn't want to give her anymore reasons to hate him, despite the fact that now, he knew that she could say she hated him as much as she liked but it didn't change that it wasn't true, she didn't hate him, she loved him. "We'd better be going Sam," Tanya said, speaking for the first time in the conversation, "we've got to go and prepare for Sophie's hen night."

Sam nodded, "I might see you ladies later then," he replied.

Rosie and Tanya wandered back up the beach and towards the steps, heading back to the villa. Sam walked off in the opposite direction, back down the beach towards the jetty. "What on earth was that about?" Bill asked Sam once he climbed back onto the boat.

Sam sat himself back down on the deck but didn't answer Bill's query, "do either of you guys fancy crashing a hen party?" he questioned.

* * *

Rosie and Tanya reached the taverna and walked back across to the bar. Donna was still sitting in the exact same stool that she'd been occupying since they'd left to pass on her message to Sam. She saw her two best friends approach the bar and smiled at them, "well? What did he say?" Donna questioned.

"He's going to stay away, for the moment at least Donna, he doesn't want to hurt you anymore than he already has,"

Donna breathed a sigh of relief, she had a little more breathing space now he'd agreed to stay away, or so she thought. "Thanks girls," she said, "now come on, let's go and get prepared for Soph's hen party."

Rosie and Tanya nodded their approval at her words, "but first…" Tanya trailed off as she wandered behind the bar and rummaged the shelves, looking for a bottle, "alcohol!" she finished cheerily, producing a bottle of champagne from the shelf, "to celebrate," she added hastily, noting the sceptical glances that Rosie and Donna threw at each other.

"Can't argue with that, can we Donna?" Rosie questioned.

Donna shrugged her shoulders as she picked up three clean glasses, "I guess not, come on girls," she said, inclining her head towards the stairs that led up to the guest quarters and her bedroom.

Rosie and Tanya nodded approvingly before following her across the courtyard and into the reception area, towards the stairs.

* * *

The late afternoon sun soon set upon Kalokairi and gave way to the evening. The Dynamos performed for the first time in over twenty years at Sophie's hen party, their performance was by no means pitch-perfect but it didn't really matter to any of them, it was just a bit of fun for the girls that night. Their performance was marred, in Donna's opinion, by the arrival of Sam, Bill and Harry halfway through their number, was he doing this deliberately? Doing this to try and wind her up, he'd been told to stay away from her, so why was still here?

The Dynamos accepted the applause from Sophie and all of her friends who were there for her hen party, watching their performance before disappearing off the stage to change out of their black spandex costumes. "You did tell him to stay away, didn't you?" Donna questioned her back-up girls as they ascended the stairs once more.

"Course we did Donna, we told him pretty much word for word what you told us," Rosie said as the three ladies wandered across the courtyard, all of them struggling to walk in those ridiculously high platform boots.

"Then why are there here then? If there not here to wind me up then they must be here to try and ruin Sophie's wedding,"

"Why on earth would you think that? You told us you're weren't so keen on this wedding anyway so why are you bothered?" Tanya questioned.

"Don't you dare turn this back on me!" Donna snapped at Tanya, "I know I wasn't keen on the wedding when Sky first proposed but if it's what Sophie wants then I'm happy for her, I don't want them spoiling my daughter's big day, they've done absolutely nothing for her so why should they have anything to do with her wedding day?"

"They didn't even know she existed until they received invitations to her wedding," Rosie chipped in.

"They didn't need to know, I didn't need their help with raising Sophie, I did a great job with her on my own, and I won't be muscled out by them now, today of all days," Donna snapped at both of them before disappearing up the stairs to her bedroom.

Rosie and Tanya stared after her, shocked at their best friend's outburst, wondering whether they had done the right thing in telling Sam everything else Donna had said, aside from saying she wanted Sam to stay away. They both shrugged their shoulders, thinking that it would be best for them to leave her be, especially as it was them she seemed to be annoyed with. They all disappeared off to their separate bedrooms to change out of the spandex, hoping that they'd be able to resolve things when they met up again at the party.

* * *

Donna knocked on Rosie's bedroom door a while later. "Come in!" Rosie called out.

Donna opened the door and crept into her best friend's room, poking her head around the door first, "can I come in?" she questioned.

"Course you can Don, what's wrong?" Rosie said as she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her, indicating for Donna to sit down.

Donna did so, "there's nothing wrong Rose, I just wanted to apologise to you for snapping earlier, I should've have taken out my frustrations on you and Tanya, you two have been there for me for years and it was uncalled for, you didn't deserve it, neither of you did," she said.

"We know you didn't mean to take it out on us Donna, we've fallen out in the past and always sorted things out, it wouldn't have been any different this time around," Rosie said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Donna's ear.

"Thanks Rosie," Donna replied as she wrapped her arms around Rosie, bringing her into a hug.

Rosie pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head, "we've been best friends for years Donna, there's no argument so great that can't be fixed," she said.

They pulled out of the embrace and smiled at each other, "come on Rose, let's go find Tanya and party like there's no tomorrow," Donna replied.

"Tanya'll definitely second that,"

Donna laughed, "I'd expect nothing less,"

They both giggled as they stood up and made their way to the bedroom door, glad to put their little tiff behind them.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Donna, Rosie and Tanya made it onto the taverna. They were all having a good time, drinking, dancing and generally having a good time, Donna especially, she was having a great time and the hen party was definitely taking her mind off everything that had happened between her and Sam in the last few hours. She was dancing with one of Sky's friends, who had gate-crashed the hen party so that Sky could give his bride-to-be a present, when she glanced around and saw Sam stood in the corner, watching her every move, in his eyes, she could quite clearly see the jealousy in his eyes at the fact that she was dancing with this handsome young man right in front of him, she shot daggers at him, hoping it would be enough to show him that she didn't want there. It didn't deter him though, he stood exactly where he was, watching her, mesmerised by her movements. "Donna," Pepper called to her from the bar, he had to raise his voice quite considerably to make himself heard over the music.

Donna excused herself from the company of Sky's friend and went over to the bar, "what is it Pepper?" she questioned.

"We've run out of champagne, it seems your lovely friend over there…" Pepper gestured towards Tanya, who was clearly half-cut already, "has pretty much drunk the bar dry of the stuff, have you got anymore of it down in the cellar?"

Donna nodded, "it's a good job I thought to double up on the booze order for this month, knowing that this was probably going to happen, how many bottles do you want me to bring up?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get them?"

"Nah, its fine Pepper, you stay here and tend to the bar, I'll be back with the bottles," Donna said before turning on her heel and walked around the perimeter of the dance-floor before heading off into the cellar, little did she know, she was being followed…

Donna opened the cellar door and switched on the light, bathing the slightly damp and musty cellar in the golden glow that the light provided. She scuttled around, attempting to find the crates of champagne, eventually she found them, underneath a crate of Smirnoff. She tutted lightly in despair, Pepper had dealt with the delivery and had just put the crates anyway, ignoring Donna's request to put all the vodkas together, all the whiskeys and so on. She was just about to bend downwards to move the Smirnoff so she could get to the champagne when she felt a pair of strong, masculine arms wrap themselves around her waist, "I'm so glad you didn't send Pepper down here to get the drinks," the voice muttered into her ear.

Donna froze in his embrace, Sam, she'd know his voice anywhere, his dulcet tones, like everything else about him, had been engrained into her memory. She rested her hands on top of his, in a brief moment of love and affection before forcing them away from her body before releasing her grip on his hands and turning to face Sam, "what the ---- are you doing here Sam?" she spat at him, "did you not get the message? I don't want you near right now, especially after what happened earlier."

"I did get the message but did you really think I'd give up on you that easily Sheridan?" Sam questioned.

"Don't call me that!" Donna scornfully said.

"I can call you what I like you know, did you not hear what I said before you kicked me out? I love you Donna, and only you,"

"Don't tell me such lies Sam, if you loved me, you'd have been honest with me from the start, I can't trust you until I have some answers,"

"What answers do you want then? Whatever you need to know, I'll tell you, anything,"

Donna didn't give him a verbal answer, instead, she forcefully crashed her lips down onto his, despite knowing that this kiss was only delaying the inevitable, she knew she'd have to answer his question eventually, she was just prolonging the silence. Sam soon responded to her totally surprising actions by sweeping his tongue smoothly across her top lip, causing Donna's lips to part even further at the contact, duly granting him the access he craved, her tongue entered his mouth and danced freely around the space inside that she had craved, despite her verbal denial of her feeling for him, she could not ignore her subconscious. Their kiss became ever more heated as repressed passions spanning twenty one years took over the two of them once again, just like they had in her bedroom earlier that same afternoon. Donna's fingers threaded themselves roughly through Sam's hair, forcing him closer to her, she needed him closer and he was only too happy to oblige. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before lifting her off the ground, Donna moaned into the kiss as she felt his masculine hands against her thighs, guiding her legs around his waist, ensuring that she now felt his erection pressing against her inner thigh, such a glorious sensation to her but she knew it was the wrong place and most definitely the wrong time, this couldn't happen here, especially at her daughter's hen party, however, there was something so erotic and deliciously naughty about getting caught partaking in an act like this that made Donna's hair stand on end, deep down though, she knew it wouldn't happen, they'd be disturbed before they could get to any action, just her luck! Sam kept his strong masculine arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he glanced around the cellar. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to move away from where they had previously been standing to the opposite side of the cellar, their lips still locked, their tongues continuing to dance a passionate tango in the mouth of the other. Sam stopped walking once he heard a soft thump, indicating that Donna's back was now against the wall, quite literally! His hands moved from her waist and further upwards, towards the plunge in her dress, his hand slipped underneath the material and touched her breast, she moaned into the kiss once more as she felt it, his hand, almost like an antidote to the soaring temperature of her body. Sam now knew she was braless and his erection twitched in the confinement of his boxers and trousers at this new, exciting realisation. Sam's hand rubbed along the top before moulding perfectly to her breast, as if they'd been created solely for his touch. His hand soon slipped out and across to the other one, repeating his ministrations. By now, their flow of passionate kisses had become somewhat disjointed, due to Donna's frequent moans of satisfaction at his ministrations upon her breast. Sam's free hand found its way to her thigh and slowly slid it upwards, painstakingly slowly. His hand came into contact with the lace of her knickers and Sam's lips curved upwards into a smile against Donna's as he felt the material against his hand. She moaned once more into the kiss, arching her back towards him, causing their lips to break contact, "Sam," she muttered breathlessly, "please."

He smirked playfully at her before slipping his hand underneath the lace material and cupped her bare backside, Donna's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the contact once more, this was so wrong in their current circumstances but yet, so right, she needed those answers before she surrendered to him once more, deep down though, she knew she would be able to wait that long. Sam withdrew his touch soon enough and Donna groaned at the loss, he smirked at her, he knew only too well the effect he'd had on her twenty one years before and still, their chemistry was still was fiery and passionate as it had been back then. Her legs unfurled themselves from around his waist, weak from holding onto him for dear life, her arms stayed wrapped around his neck as their gazes locked, he could see the blazing lust for him dancing round her emerald orbs as clear as day, he smiled, knowing he felt the same way. He lifted his hands from her waist and rested his hands upon her arms before forcing them from their position and bringing them to rest at her side. He spun her around so that she was no longer facing him, her back to him, facing the wall. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him while with his other, he bent her over, causing her palms to rest against the cold surface to support herself as she waited, waited for what she thought was the inevitable outcome of this tryst. Sam's hand reached for the hem of her dress and began to hike it upwards. Once he'd done that, his hand reached for the lace of her knickers but for the moment, he didn't seek to remove them, his fingers grazed her core, over the lace of her knickers and she gasped as she felt it, she wanted more, she needed more, but he wasn't going to give in to her just yet. Donna moved her legs apart further to accommodate more of his hand and he responded in the exactly the way she wanted, with two fingers, he began to rub up and down her core, through the lace, feeling the heat emanating from her once more at his ministrations. As soon as she felt his fingers against her core, Donna's body began to writhe in ecstasy against him, loving what he was doing to her, even though she knew it was totally inappropriate for the occasion. "Oh Jesus Sam!" Donna gasped out loud, hoping against hope that no-one had come to look for her and hear her cries of pleasure.

She continued to writhe against his body, causing his erection to harden still further at her movements against him, his fingers soon found the right spot and added due pressure with his hand. Donna could feel the intense feelings of pleasure beginning to rise in her stomach and she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning out loud. Knowing that she was close to the edge and knowing that he himself would not be completely satisfied until his penetration had caused her orgasm, Sam removed his hand from her core, causing Donna to elicit a moan of frustration, thinking that he was going to leave her teetering on the brink of sexual heaven. She knew it was wrong to be indulging in him right here, of all places but her mind was in tatters, she couldn't comprehend putting an end to this now, he'd brought her so far, she couldn't not allow him to take her all the way, who was she to deny him that last pleasure? Behind her, she heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, followed by the soft thud of material falling to the floor, she smirked to herself as she felt his erection pressing into the curve of her backside once more. His hand ventured back towards her lace kickers and was about to remove them when they both heard, "Donna!" Tanya shouted from just outside the cellar, she may have been half-cut but she could still walk, even though it was without her trademark five inch stilettos, "have you fallen down a hole in that cellar or something?"

"Oh shit!" Donna muttered under her breath, cursing her best friend's timing as Sam sprung away from her, bending downwards to retrieve his boxers and trousers.

She moved away from the wall and pulled the hem of her dress back down, trying to cover up what had been about to happen. "Nope, I'm fine Tanya, just give me a moment," Donna called out to her.

She scuttled about the cellar, putting right her appearance before moving the crate of Smirnoff to get to the Champagne; she brought out two bottles from the crate before turning to face Sam, "we will talk Sam, just not now, it's not the right time, nor place, please…just wait until Sophie's wedding's come and gone and then, we'll talk…I promise," she whispered into his ear before heading towards the cellar door, putting a provocative sway in her hips, leaving Sam mesmerised by her movements.

* * *

**Comments please? Next part coming soon :D**

**xxxx**


	3. An Hour Of Honesty

**Hello guys!**

**Well, I'm back, and I've got an update for ya all. Sorry its taken so long, Christmas and New Year are hectic times of year anyway, especially at my workplace! It was chaos but I'm glad its all over now :D**

**This update is dedicated to three people: My fellow Dynamos, Karola and Mel (the Donna and Tanya to my Rosie :D) and also to Shanice for PM'ing me sometime last week and effectively giving me a monumental kick up the backside!**

**I wasn't going to post this until Friday but as I'm going to see It's Complicated on Friday morning, I doubt I'll be in a fit state to do anything once I emerge! Plus, I finished this yesterday evening and thought I'd post it as soon as I could.**

**Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**xxxx**

**PS: M-rated content guys! If you don't like, then don't read, simples!**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: An Hour Of Honesty

Donna sat bolt upright in her bed, woken unceremoniously from her slumber as images of what had almost happened between her and Sam in the cellar earlier at Sophie's hen party taunted her, making her even more aware of how low her resistance was when he was around, it was almost non-existent. She turned her head to look at the clock upon her bedside table, it read 2am, she sighed quietly to herself, knowing that now she was awake, she doubted she'd get back to sleep, especially when all her dreams reminded her of was the incident in the cellar, where she'd practically launched herself at Sam. Donna pulled off the cover and swung her legs out of bed, standing herself up before wandering towards the chair that stood in front of her dressing table, pulling her dressing gown off the back of the chair as she reached it. She wrapped the dressing gown around her body, slipping her feet into a pair of black pumps before heading towards her bedroom door, she needed a drink and somehow, she knew that neither a glass of water nor orange juice would make this better, she needed something a hell of a lot stronger than that.

Donna padded as silently as she could across the courtyard, taking care not to disturb the guests that were no doubt asleep in their individual rooms, getting their beauty sleep for the big event later that day. She only wished that she too could be one of them, she didn't want to be awake at this ungodly hour but she couldn't sleep with the events of the previous evening playing constantly in her mind, like a piece of film stuck on an endless loop. When Donna reached the bar, she was shocked to see that she wasn't the only person still awake at this hour, sitting upon one of the barstools and staring into the bottom of a glass which had once probably contained a generous measure of scotch was Sam. As soon as she clapped eyes on him, Donna inhaled deeply, surprised to see him sat there at this time of the morning, no-one was about, anything could happen between them, rather like the two incidents that had already occurred since his arrival. Donna exhaled just as deeply, she could do this, she could act like an adult in his presence, maybe this would do them some good, being here alone at this time of the morning, they could talk, really talk about their past, present and, who knows? Maybe their future too. Donna knew that this conversation couldn't wait until after the dust had settled upon Sophie and Sky's wedding, this conversation had already waited too long, far too long.

Donna wandered over to the bar, lifting herself onto the stool beside Sam, unsure of whether she should be putting herself in such close proximity to him but doing it nonetheless. "Why are you still awake Sam?" Donna questioned.

Sam looked up, surprised to see her sat next to him at this early hour of the morning. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, "I couldn't sleep," he added, answering her question honestly, there wasn't any point in lying to her, he'd done enough of that already.

"I could've guessed that much myself, I couldn't either," she admitted, "I need a drink, can I get you another?" she added, waving a hand towards his empty glass, resting upon the bar.

"Thanks," he smiled warmly towards her as she slid gracefully off the stool on which she was perched.

Donna wandered behind the bar and picked up a bottle of scotch from the shelf, she unscrewed the lid before reaching for a second glass and set it down on the bar, pouring a generous measure of the liquid into both their glasses. Once done, she screwed the lid back on but didn't replace it on the shelf, knowing that just one glass was never going to be enough to get through what she knew was coming. She passed Sam's glass back to him and their fingers lightly brushed together, causing sparks of electricity to shoot through their bodies at the mere sensation of their skin touching. Donna wandered back around the bar, glass in hand and settled herself back upon the stool she'd vacated minutes before. There was silence between the two former lovers as they sipped from their drinks, both waiting for the other to speak and break the silence that had descended. "I know I said that we'd talk after Sophie's wedding but…I don't think this can wait that long," Donna finally said, breaking the silence, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn't get them anywhere, "we need to talk…now," she added, just to make her point crystal clear to him.

Sam nodded in acceptance, "so…" he trailed off, not quite knowing how to start this conversation off, "you said you couldn't trust me again until you had some answers, you ask the questions, I'll give you the answers you need."

Donna nodded in agreement before lifting the glass to her lips, taking a sip before asking her first question, "why did you lie to me?"

Sam looked at her, he knew it was coming, she would no doubt want the answer to that question more than any other that would that would be asked in this hour of honesty, "what I said in your bedroom earlier, about you probably not giving me a second glance had you known the truth, that's part of the reason. Another reason why I didn't tell you was because I thought me and Lorraine were finished, before I left New York and came over to Greece, we'd had a massive row about the wedding plans and I left, I didn't think Lorraine would want me back after I'd walked out on her, I mean, I'd walked out on her once, what was to stop me doing it again and again once we got married?" he explained.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did, you left me,"

"I happen to recall that it was you who told me you never wanted to see me again,"

"I know but…" Donna trailed off, gathering her thoughts as she took another sip from her glass of scotch before continuing, "I was hurt, angry, I said it in the heat of the moment, I mean, I had just found out that the guy that I'd given my heart to was in fact engaged to somebody else, how else would you have expected me to react? I just think that…if you'd loved me as much you'd said you did, you'd have actually stuck around and begged for my forgiveness,"

"If I'd have known that was what you wanted me to do, I'd have done it Donna, you should've known that. There's only one more thing I can say, no matter what you think, it tore me apart to lie to you, if I could've been open about everything from the very beginning without it jeopardising us, then I would've done, I didn't mean to hurt you Donna," Sam said as his hand rested upon her prominent cheekbone, smoothing the skin with the pad of his thumb, Donna exhaled at this one gesture, such tenderness but there was no time for sentimentality, she still needed answers to the questions circling her brain.

Donna turned her head away, causing his hand to slip from her cheekbone and back down to his side, she couldn't allow herself to be drawn in by him now, she'd come this far, she couldn't give in now, just as she was getting the answers that her heart had craved for twenty one years. "After I chucked you out, saying that I never wanted to see you again, did you come back for me at all?" she asked.

Sam's gaze hadn't left her, he nodded his head before he spoke, "those few days with you were life-changing for me Donna, they were enough to make me realise that I wanted you, and only you, not Lorraine. After you'd kicked me out, I left Rosie and Tanya a message that I asked them to pass onto you, I told them to tell you that I was going back to New York to sort things out over there but I'd be back as soon as I could be,"

Donna's gaze met his, tears welling up in her eyes, "you…" she started, unable to string the words together, "you told them that?" she finally questioned.

Sam nodded once again, "they didn't tell you, did they?" Donna shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the tears that had built up in her emerald eyes, he sighed to himself before continuing, "I didn't tell them this but…when I went back to New York, I was going to end things with Lorraine for good and come back to Greece for you. I did just that, left Lorraine for good and came back, only when I arrived, I was told that you were off with some other guy…" Donna's heart sunk further into her stomach as she listened, how could the Dynamos have kept this from her? She'd need to have some serious words with them when they woke up, at the same time though, her heart began to flutter, touched by the fact that he'd actually kept to his promise and come back, but she hadn't been there when he had, "so, I went back, tail between my legs, begging Lorraine for a second chance, she took me back, called me an idiot and married me to prove it," Sam finished, Donna smirked slightly at him, "what?" he questioned, wondering what it was that she seemed to find so funny.

"She called you an idiot?" Donna questioned incredulously, "I'd have done a hell of a lot more than that if you'd left me for another woman."

"I effectively did leave you for another woman," Sam replied regretfully, "and not a day has gone by when I haven't regretted it," he added, "and, just for the record, you did call me worse names than an idiot."

"There's no need for regrets now Sam," Donna said as she rested her free hand on top of his, which was resting upon the bar, they both felt the familiar spark shooting through their bodies as their skin met, "I'm here now, you've given me the answers that I wanted but, there's one more question I need you to answer for me."

"Anything for you Donna," he replied.

Donna reached for the bottle of scotch, still resting upon the bar and unscrewed the lid once more, pouring another measure into both hers and Sam's glasses, she put the bottle back down upon the bar, screwed the lid back on and lifted her glass to her lips, taking a small sip of the liquid before she asked her last question, "are you and her…still married?"

Sam too took a sip from his refilled glass of scotch, shaking his head as he did so and almost immediately, without needing him to verbalise his action, the million butterflies that had lain dormant in the pit of her stomach for so many years spread their wings once more and fluttered about uncontrollably. Donna never knew that it was possible for one movement to create a whole host of possibilities for a future, a future for them, she could see it in her mind's eyes, their future, together. She now had all the answers she'd wanted for so long and was now certain of one thing, she was ready to forgive Sam for everything he had done back then and look to the future, their future. "Our marriage didn't work out," Sam finally said, "even though I went ahead with the wedding, I was still madly in love with you and after the birth of our two sons, Luke and Scott, everything went downhill and eventually we split up. What can I say Donna? I'm a divorced man who's loved you for twenty one years."

Donna smiled in his direction, touched by his own sentimentality, despite the cheesiness of his last remark. "Thank you Sam," she murmured softly.

"What for?" he questioned.

"For being so honest with me, I really appreciate it,"

"I betrayed you Donna, you more than anyone else deserved answers,"

She smiled at him once more, her gaze dropping to the glass of scotch that rested upon the bar, taking a deep breath before she spoke again, she knew that she would alter the course of their future with her next utterance so she knew she'd have to choose her words very carefully. Sam leant forwards, hooking a finger underneath her chin, lifting her head so that their gazes locked once more, her heart rate increasing tenfold at this one gesture, she alone could see the sparkle that lingered there, his eyes shining with twenty one years of untold love and longing for her, she knew what she was about to say was right, how could it not be? Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence between the two, Donna finally spoke, breaking the blissful air of peace that had descended between them, "I love you Sam," she said.

The smile that had graced Sam's lips barely seconds before suddenly broadened in length, "you do?" he questioned.

Donna nodded her head as she continued to smile up at him, "I do," she replied.

Sam continued to grin at her as she elegantly slipped off the stool, reaching towards him and cupping his face in her hands, slowly drawing it towards her own. Their lips were barely millimetres apart as Donna made her move, she closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips softly, gently to his, sealing the deal with the most tender of kisses. She pulled away and stared intently at him, gently caressing his stubbled chin with her soft, delicate fingertips. "So…" Sam started, "does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Donna smiled brightly at him, pretending to think about her answer before she spoke once again, "I think you are Sam but, you've got to promise me something,"

"Anything Donna,"

"You don't keep secrets from me again, I don't think I could take it if you broke my heart a second time,"

Sam leant forward and pressed a kiss to Donna's forehead, "I promise darling, I won't be the one that breaks your heart again," he murmured as he buried his nose into her silky blonde locks.

Donna breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. They smiled at each other before their lips met once more, this time, more passionately than before, Sam's tongue swept smoothly across her top, silently pleading for access, which she willingly granted him. His tongue swept into her mouth as hers followed suit into his, their arms wound themselves tightly around the other, drawing the other further and further into the waterfall of passion that their kiss had created. Soon enough, they both pulled away, gazing lovingly into the eyes of the other. Donna reached for his arm and looked down at his watch, it now read 2:58am. "I'd better be getting back to bed," she reluctantly said, "I do need to get some sleep, even if it's only a few hours."

"Can I come with you?" Sam questioned cheekily.

Donna laughed before playfully slapping his arm, "if you came to bed with me, I'd never sleep, I can't seem to restrain myself when you're around," she admitted, a slight blush creeping her cheeks at her admission.

Sam smirked at her, "I'll behave myself," he said, "please," he added, smiling slightly at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist his smile.

"Oh come on then," Donna relented, grabbing Sam's hand in hers as she began to walk back across the courtyard.

Sam followed her, delighted that they'd finally sat down and talked things through like a pair of civilised adults. He knew there'd been a good reason for him to come here and he'd been proven right, he'd finally got the love of his life back and he thanked his lucky stars that fate had brought them back together.

Donna quietly shut her bedroom door after the two of them had stepped inside, she turned to face him, kicking off her black pumps as Sam leant downwards to remove his own shoes. A soft smile danced across her face as she walked towards him, draping her arms around his shoulders and leaning upwards to press a soft kiss to his lips. Soon enough, the kiss grew in intensity as Sam wrapped his arms around Donna's waist and pried open her mouth with his tongue. Her hands grasped the collar of his black shirt and slowly but surely began undoing the buttons. When her slim fingers had dexterously undone the last button, Donna broke the kiss and removed the garment from his masculine upper body, Sam smiled as he caught the look of complete and utter happiness that sparkled in her emerald eyes, even in the dark, it was plain enough for him to see. "Your turn," he murmured to her.

Donna smiled at him as his hands sought out the belt of her dressing gown, slowly drawing it out of the knot that was holding the material around her body. Soon enough, Sam had undone the belt and his hands made their way upwards, to her shoulders and slid the garment down her arms, until it landed on top of his shirt on her bedroom floor. Donna's hands made their way slowly down his chest, tickling him slightly as her soft fingers danced downwards, towards the waistband of his trousers, going straight for his flies, unzipping them and allowing them to fall to the floor at their feet. Sam kicked them aside before Donna grasped his hands in hers and led him over to her bed, they soon clambered underneath the covers and once Sam had settled himself against her pillows, she shuffled towards him, resting her head against his chest, no words were exchanged, both perfectly happy to lay there together in this blissful silence, the only thing that mattered to them was that they were together and this time, nothing was going to tear them apart. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and Donna smiled happily to herself, allowing her eyelids to flutter closed, knowing she'd sleep well with him beside her.

* * *

The morning sunlight crept through the small gap left in Donna's curtains, drawing her out of her slumber, despite a lack of sleep. Her first thought when she came to was that everything that had happened in that very early hour of the morning had been a very pleasant dream, no hint of reality to it whatsoever. She however, was very pleasantly surprised when she stretched her hand out, expecting to feel the mattress beneath her as she always did, and instead, her hand met the bare flesh of his upper arm, it hadn't been a dream, it was a reality, their reality. Donna lifted her head from where it had been nestled so comfortably against his chest and smiled as she saw that Sam was already awake, a similar smile gracing his handsome face as he'd watched the love of his life sleeping so peacefully in his arms once again. "Morning sleeping beauty," Sam murmured to her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as he did so.

"Morning handsome," Donna murmured back, "what time is it?"

Sam looked towards the clock upon her beside table and then looked back at her, "it's almost eight," he said. Donna sighed to herself as she rested her head back against his chest, thinking that it was later than it actually was, "what happens now?" Sam finally asked, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

Donna looked up at him once more, "how do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean…when are we going to go public, let everyone know we're back together?"

"Not today Sam," Donna adamantly said, she saw the look of shock and surprise on Sam's face and backtracked, she sat up and cupped his face in her hands, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his lips before continuing, "darling, it's Sophie's big day today, its not about us, its about her and Sky. I'm not saying that this'll stay secret forever because it won't, especially with Rosie and Tanya sniffing about, I just want it to stay secret for now, at least until the wedding's out of the way…you understand, don't you?"

Sam relaxed, thinking that she was going to say that she didn't want it to come out about the two of them being back together, he really didn't know why he'd allowed himself to be shocked at what she was going to say, it was only natural that she'd want her daughter's big day to be perfect, not overshadowed by their news. He too sat himself up, propping himself up on one elbow, he leant towards her and pecked her softly on the lips, lightly stroking his thumb across her cheek, "of course I understand baby, I didn't think you'd wanna share this today anyway, I was just curious, that's all. I just don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself," he admitted to her.

Donna smirked playfully at him before grabbing hold of him and rolling onto her back, pulling him down on top of her, she leant upwards, ensuring her lips were as close to his ear as she could manage before whispering into his ear, "maybe you don't have to," Sam looked down at her, raising his eyebrows provocatively at her, smiling as he did so, waiting for her to continue, "I quite like the idea of sneaking around, if only just for today, it's sexy."

Sam smirked at her, "just like you then," he murmured to her. Donna blushed crimson at his words, burying her head into the crease of his neck, pressing kisses to his shoulder blade as she did so, "it's true," he added, pressing a gentle kiss to her head as he spoke.

Donna lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled upwards at him, "I'd better be making a move," she reluctantly said, not making any effort to push him away,

"I suppose I'd better let you go then," Sam replied as he relieved her of his weight, flopping down on the other side of the bed so that she could get out.

Donna leant over and pecked him softly on the lips, "thank you," she murmured.

Sam looked towards her, "what for?"

"For being such a persistent so-and-so this last day or so when I refused to talk to you, I guess your persistence paid off in the end,"

"It's certainly true what they say then, persistence pays off in the end,"

Donna nodded in agreement, "more so for you," she said, winking at him as she spoke.

Sam reached across the bed and playfully slapped her backside as she went to get out of the bed. He leant back against the headboard, watching Donna intently as she wandered around the bedroom, getting herself dressed for the morning that lay ahead of her. She heard Sam sigh happily behind her as she removed her white nightdress and turned around to face him, raising her eyebrows in his direction. "What?" he questioned, "I'm just enjoying the view while I can."

Donna smiled at him before returning to the task of getting herself dressed, slowly but surely covering up the inches of her body that Sam longed to lavish his attentions and affections upon. Once she'd finished, Donna wandered back towards the bed, climbing on top of it and crawling on all fours towards him. She leant downwards and pressed her lips gently to his own, pulling away before he had a chance to deepen it. "I'll see you later darling," she murmured softly to him.

He smiled up at her as he felt her breath tickling his cheek, "mmm, I'm sure you will do, I'll come looking for you," he replied.

Donna laughed, "I'm sure you would do," she said as she climbed off the bed and wandered towards the bedroom door, "you can't let anyone see you leaving this room Sam," she added, her hand resting on the door handle, an air of seriousness in her voice, stark contrast to the banter they had been enjoying barely half a minute before.

Sam nodded, indicating he understood what she meant, "I know," he replied, "I'll be careful."

Donna smiled at him before turning the handle and quietly opening the door. She turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Sam to get dressed in relative peace, without distractions.

* * *

Donna padded across the landing to Rosie and Tanya's guest bedroom, unable to wipe the smile off her face, she knew she'd have to try and keep her happiness under wraps for the moment, she didn't want her contentment to be the focal point of her daughter's wedding day. She paused outside their guest bedroom, gathering herself together before pushing the door inwards and entering. She smirked as she saw Tanya spread out over one of the beds, clearly still asleep, her hair all over the place, unkempt and Rosie was stood over her, with a glass of alka-seltza in one hand and a small bucket of cold water in the other. "Rosie!" Donna whispered as she quietly closed the door behind her and wandered towards her, "what are you doing?"

Rosie looked up at her and smiled cheekily at her best friend, "I think we need to wake Cleopatra up and ensure she's sober for the big event this evening," she replied as she prepared to make her move.

Donna stepped back as Rosie set the glass of alka-seltza down upon the dressing table and chucked the bucket of cold water all over Tanya, who awoke with a start. She sat up and looked towards Donna and Rosie, who were doubled over in fits of laughter, "what on earth was that for?" she questioned.

Both Donna and Rosie looked back up at her, "we thought you needed sobering up sweetie," Rosie replied.

"I don't need sobering up, I'm perfectly fine," Tanya retaliated but no sooner had she said that, she felt the all to familiar headache coming to her.

"You sure about that darling?" Donna questioned.

"Alka-seltza's on the dressing table when you need it," Rosie said.

"Thanks," Tanya muttered, holding her head with one hand as she reached for the glass with the other.

Donna and Rosie sat down on the edge of Rosie's bed as they watched Tanya practically gulp the contents of the glass down and replace the glass upon the dressing table. "Right girls, I'm going for a shower," she announced as she swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor before beginning to walk slowly towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Girls, can I ask you something?" Donna questioned once Tanya had emerged from the shower and got herself dried and dressed.

"Course you can Donna, what is it sweetie?" Tanya questioned as she and Rosie sat down either side of her on the sofa, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear in a similar way to how Donna did to Sophie whenever she was upset about something.

Donna looked at both Rosie and Tanya before she spoke again, she'd planned what she would say when Tanya was in the shower and she wasn't going to back out now, she had to know why her two best friends had chosen not to tell her that Sam was going to come back for her all those years ago, "why did you do it?"

Rosie and Tanya looked at each, seeing the confusion painted upon the face of the other. "Donna, you're not making any sense honey," Tanya said, "why did we do what?"

"You know what you did, both of you. All those years ago, when I found out about Sam being engaged to someone else and threw him out, why didn't you tell me that you knew he was going to come back?"

Once again, Rosie and Tanya looked at each other, comprehension dawning on both their faces as they both recalled the incident that Donna was alluding to. "Donna, we were only doing what we thought was best for you," Rosie started.

"Best for me?" Donna questioned incredulously, "if you'd wanted to do what was best for me, you'd have told me he was coming back in the first place."

"We weren't sure whether he was telling us the truth, or telling us what he thought you'd have wanted to hear. We kept it from you because we both saw both heartbroken you were by the break-up and we didn't want to see you torn apart even more if we told you he was coming back and it not happening," Tanya gently explained, surprised by her own compassion, it was always Rosie who took the lead in situations like this, not her, "we did it for you Donna, believe us honey, we were trying to protect you."

Donna smiled at Tanya and then at Rosie, she couldn't stay angry with either of them for long, she knew that and they also knew that too. "I love you girls," she said, wrapping her arms around each of them, "it was just such shock, finding out that you knew and never told me a thing."

"We understand Donna," Rosie said as she rested chin against Donna's shoulder, "how did you find out we knew though?" she added, shooting a questioning glance at Donna as she spoke.

A soft smile briefly flickered across Donna's face before she gave Rosie and Tanya her answer, "me and Sam had a heart-to-heart in the early hours, talked everything through…and he told me," she replied, taking care not to give too much away, least of all what had happened after their conversation early that morning.

"You just talked?" Tanya questioned disbelievingly, "blimey honey, if that was me, they'd have been no talking whatsoever, straight to the action."

"I'm not you Tanya," Donna reminded her, "I'm glad everything's out in the open now though."

"Now that's everything sorted between you two…" Tanya trailed off, "any chance of…" she trailed off again, knowing that Donna would know what she was getting at.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, "who knows? We'll just have to wait and see," she said, "I'd better be going girls, got loads to do before this evening, you coming too?"

Rosie and Tanya both shook their heads, "Bill said he'd take me fishing," she said, shooting Donna an apologetic look.

"And Harry somehow talked me into water sports, I must've been drunk!" Tanya exclaimed dramatically.

"You were!" Rosie reminded her.

Donna laughed at her two best friends before reaching across to kiss each of their cheeks. "Have fun then, both of you," she said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

She turned to her back-up girls once again, smiling at each of them before turning the door handle, opening it and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The morning dragged on for Donna as she busied herself with the preparations for Sophie's wedding that evening, the clear-up from the hen party the night before took a lot longer than she had anticipated, the mess was unbelievable! She'd also had the table arrangements for the sit-down meal to sort out as well, she was doing a lot of rushing around and the heat wasn't really helping matters at all. It wasn't until late morning that she finally got a moment to herself, a chance to sit back and take a break from the seemingly never-ending list of chores that she had to plough through before the wedding.

Donna was sat in her office, drinking from a glass of lemonade, glasses perched on the end of her nose, reading through the list of chores that needed to be done before that evening and ticking off the ones she'd already completed. She was so immersed in her task that she didn't hear the door being closed as someone entered the room. Donna didn't become aware of the presence of another in her office until she noticed the shadow of someone so familiar being cast over the piece of paper in her hands. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that it could only be one person, her suspicions were proved correct when he pressed a soft kiss to the join of her neck and shoulder. Donna gasped out loud as she felt it, her grip upon the piece of paper in her hand slackening and soon enough, the piece of paper fluttered to the desktop, forgotten. She took her glasses off and bent forwards to open and drawer and shove them inside, Donna nudged the drawer closed before spinning her swivel chair around, catching him unawares and grasped his face in her hands, drawing it towards her own and crashing her lips down onto his, he gratefully accepted them, slowly sweeping his tongue across her top lip, asking for access and she didn't refuse, his tongue dived into her mouth and hers followed suit, finding its way into his mouth and began to dance around the open space. After several seconds of fervent kissing, the two of them broke apart, the primary need for oxygen overtaking anything else. Donna smiled and leant her forehead against his, her hands reaching for his chest, toying with the buttons upon his shirt. "So…what do I owe the pleasure?" she questioned, smirking playfully up at him.

"I missed you," Sam replied simply.

Donna smiled at him, "I missed you too, even though we've not been apart for that long,"

"Three and a half hours is long enough,"

Donna grinned at him, he winked at her as he wandered back around the desk and towards the door, drawing the latch across on the door, locking the two of them inside. Her heart immediately began to race in her chest, excited by the inevitability of what was going to unfold now they were here, alone together. He wandered back towards her, leaning casually against her desk, the look of lust shining in his eyes, a look which she knew well enough, she was convinced that if she had a mirror at her disposal right now, she'd see the same look in her eyes, they wanted each other now, and neither wanted to wait a moment longer…

Sam reached for her hands, enclosing them in his grasp before pulling her up so that she was now stood in front of him, their gazes locking once more, the look of lust exchanged was electric, Donna's hands slipped from his grasp and her arms themselves around his shoulders, her lips inched closer and closer to his but still, they didn't connect, she was teasing him, and he knew it, Sam's lips curved upwards into a smirk as hers hovered above his, as did hers, she knew only too well what she was doing to him, and she loved it. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to Sam when, in reality, it had barely been a minute, Donna cut out the teasing and pressed her lips firmly to his, instigating a passionate chain of events that neither of them would ever consider taking back. He responded instantaneously to her kiss, she parted her lips as soon as she felt his response to allow him the access that he would soon enough be craving, she knew that and felt like a hypocrite for denying him that when she wanted the exact same thing. Tongues slid effortless into mouths, as though this was a path that they had frequented quite regularly. On the contrary, before yesterday, they hadn't embarked on this particular journey together for at least twenty one years but to Sam and to Donna, it felt so natural for them to be here together, in this moment, like it was meant to be, like they were always destined to rediscover the true depth of their feelings for each other, underneath all the heartache had been inflicted upon them. Sam's arms eventually snaked around her waist, his hands coming to rest upon the small of her back, holding her tightly against him, as though to imply that he wasn't going to be letting her go again anytime soon, Donna gasped into the kiss as she felt his tight hold upon her, knowing what he was attempting to communicate in that one motion, she to felt the same, she didn't ever want him to let her go again. Donna's fingers thread themselves softly through his hair, in stark contrast to her actions the night before as he spun them around, pushing himself off the wooden desk and her into it, she giggled into the kiss in reaction to their change of position but didn't make any attempt to move back into her original position, she had other things on her mind. Sam soon broke their flow of passionate kisses and Donna moaned out loud in frustration, he smirked down at her, gazing lovingly into her eyes, now dark with desire for him, as were his for her, he pressed a finger to her perfect lips, "shhh baby," he murmured to her.

She leaned back slightly so she could get a better look at his face, his expression gave nothing away, he wasn't going to let her know where he was heading next. He lifted his head slightly, so that his nose was resting against her forehead and his lips slowly made the descent to her eyelids, they fluttered closed in response to his closeness before finally, a gentle sigh emanated from her lips as his pressed a chaste kiss to each eyelid in turn. Sam began to venture south, pressing soft butterfly kisses to the bridge of her nose before once again descending to her lips, Donna held her breath for several moments, hoping that he was going to re-establish the lip contact they had held not so long ago, she was very disappointed however when he didn't do as she was hoping and she held in the moan of frustration that would no doubt make him aware of how desperately she craved his kiss, even though she felt fairly sure he knew that about her anyway. Donna's initial annoyance at Sam not re-establishing their contact at the lips was alleviated however when his lips pressed themselves to her neck, gently nipping at one of her pulse points, causing her to gasp out loud at the pleasurable yet unexpected feeling he was providing her with. Sam's lips curved upwards into a smirk against her skin, knowing that his ministrations were having the desired effect upon her. His kisses descended still lower, to the join between her neck and shoulder, she smiled to herself as she felt lips against her skin once more, caressing her skin with the most tender and gentle of kisses, kisses that induced butterflies in her stomach, kisses that made her feel so special, like she was the most important person in the world to him. Sam's kisses soon trailed across her shoulder, towards her collarbone, lingering there for several seconds before carrying on the descent, following the neckline of her dress over to her other shoulder and collar bone before repeating his ministrations, only in reverse. Soon enough, his lips were once again hovering above hers, so teasingly, tantalisingly close. Donna leant forwards, closing the small gap that existed between them and pressing her lips once more to his own, re-establishing the contact that he himself had denied her. Once again, he responded almost instantaneously to her movement before taking her completely by surprise and lifting her off the ground, sitting her down on the edge of the wooden desk, slowly but surely hiking her sundress further and further upwards as his hands gently caressed her thighs, Donna gasped into the kiss as she felt his touch so tenderly against her, this was nothing like their previous encounter in her bedroom the day before, that was rough and ridden with angst, irritation and to a certain extent, anger as well. This on the other hand was so much more intimate, loving and tender, partly because they were now officially back together but also because their talk in the early hours had enabled them both, mostly Donna, to let go of all the heartache that had been caused all those years ago. She removed her arms from around his neck and her hands grasped the edge of the desk, lifting herself up slightly so that Sam could lift her dress up above her waist, which he did without needing a second invitation, he broke their kiss once again and she looked up at him, smirking playfully at him as he mirrored her, still hiking her sundress further and further up her sun-kissed body. Soon enough, Sam had removed Donna's sundress and discarded it upon the floor of her office, forgotten, not needed for what they had in mind. Sam stepped back for several seconds, to admire the vision of beauty in front of him, dressed in only her black underwear, this was a sight he knew he hadn't taken enough time to appreciate the day before, but now, he had all the time in the world to do so, his gaze left hers and began its descent downwards once more, like it had done the day before, taking in every stunning curve, every curve that, from this day forth, he would be able to lavish his attention upon and appreciate every single day , he wasn't ever going to leave her again, he just couldn't inflict that pain upon her again, now he knew the true extent of her heartache she had endured all those years ago. Sam's gaze fixed upon her pert breasts, still trapped in the confines of the black bra, he'd have to rid her of that soon, he knew that. At that thought, he felt his erection beginning to twitch in his trousers and boxers, Donna gaze slipped downwards and smirked, "seen something you like?" she murmured seductively.

Sam's gaze met his and he smiled at her, "always," he replied, "only you though."

"Flatterer,"

"It's true," Sam said, "my eyes see you, no-one else, just you" he added, grasping her hands in his.

Donna grinned broadly up at him, her face alight with the complete and unadulterated happiness that she felt at being back with him now, after so many years without him. She allowed her hands to be enclosed in his and gazed up into his eyes, "I missed you Sam," she said as she slid elegantly off the desktop and gently moved him backwards, towards the swivel chair that she'd vacated at the beginning of their encounter.

Clearly, Sam had not expected this but still, he complied, despite not knowing what her intentions were. Soon enough, he found himself sitting in the swivel chair with Donna stood over him, a playful yet seductive smirk spread across her face. She wandered towards him, keeping her gaze focussed upon him the whole time, finally, she lowered herself on top of him, straddling his waist upon the chair. He smirked at her as and wrapped his arms around her waist, interlinking his hands behind her, holding her in place. "This isn't fair," she grumbled.

"What isn't darling?" Sam questioned.

"This…" Donna trailed off, grasping his shirt in one hand and the material of his trousers in the other, "you're still fully clothed and look at me," she finished, pouting at him seductively.

Once again, he mirrored her expression before leaning closer to her, pressing his lips as close to her ear as he could manage before whispering, "you're going to have to do something about then, aren't you?" into her ears, causing shivers of delight to surge through her body.

"I think I'd better," she murmured back, grinning cheekily back at him.

Donna shuffled further onto his lap before crashing her lips down onto his own, he gratefully accepted them once again, prying them open so that his tongue could plumb the depths of her mouth. She draped her arms around his shoulders and followed his lead, allowing her tongue to venture into his mouth, treading the path that she knew would become so familiar to her once again, especially as they were now back together. Her arms unfurled themselves from around his neck, venturing down his chest, toying with his shirt buttons as passed them. Soon enough, she broke the kiss and smirked playfully at him, pressing a soft butterfly kiss to edge of his lips, pulling away and gently caressing his stubbled chin with her soft and delicate fingertips before leaning back towards him, pressing yet more soft kisses to his jawline and then down his neck, to the join between his neck and shoulder, gently nipping the skin as she passed it, causing a soft gasp to emanate from him. Finally, Donna set about beginning to undo his shirt buttons, slowly but surely, she began to undo them, pressing soft tender kisses to each bit of skin as she uncovered it. Once she'd undone the last button, Donna pulled the material apart and her hands ventured back up to his shoulders, her fingertips dancing across his masculine chest as they travelled north. When her hands finally reached his shoulders, Donna began to push the black material off his shoulders and down his arms. Sam unfurled his arms from around Donna's waist so that he could get rid of the offending garment. He somehow managed to do just that, without dislodging Donna from her very comfortable position on his lap and discarded his shirt unconcernedly on top of Donna's sundress upon the floor. Sam's arms wrapped themselves once again around Donna's waist as their gazes connected once more, inevitably, her gaze slipped downwards, to his chest, she leant forwards once again, starting at his collarbone, she pressed a soft delicate kiss to it before beginning her descent once again, planting soft, sensual, tantalising kisses all over his upper bodies, avoiding his nipples for the moment. Once again, she was teasing him, and she loved it, to a certain extent, so was he, but more that, he just wanted her, every last inch of her. Donna's gaze fleetingly caught his own once again and she could quite clearly see the look of longing reflected back at her in his eyes, she knew it was time to step things up a gear. For the briefest of seconds, her lips hovered teasingly above one of his nipples before descending and taking it into her mouth, she gently nipped it between her teeth before allowing her tongue to dart across to soothe, bathing his nipple in the exquisite warmth of her mouth, she swapped around, repeating the ministrations as Sam bit down upon his bottom lip, determined not to let her know exactly what she was doing to him, despite the fact that he knew she probably had a fairly good idea, why else would she put him through this exquisite torture? Donna finally pulled back, allowing her gaze to lock with his once more, she recognised the look in his eye only too well, darkened with desire, the looks of lust, love and longing all combining to create the searing gaze that was currently staring her down, awaiting the next move in this passionate encounter between the destined couple.

Soon enough, Donna made it, her lips pressing themselves firmly, ardently to his own while she shifted slightly in his lap so that she could carry out her next move with relative ease. Her arms unfurled themselves from around his neck as their heated exchange of kisses continued, her hands made their way tantalisingly slowly down south towards their intended destination. Her hands came to rest upon his waist and stopped, searching for the belt upon his trousers, finding it with ease. For about ten seconds, she fumbled with the belt buckle but persevered, not wanting to tear herself away from the glorious exchange of kisses she and Sam were partaking in, this small task could be carried without the benefit of sight, true, it would take a lot less time if she were to look downwards to see what she was doing but she didn't want to, Donna wanted to draw it out, making the experience more sensual and memorable than it would be anyway. Finally, she managed to get the belt undone and set about lowering the zip, once she'd done that, without any warning whatsoever, she clambered off his lap and stood in front of him. Sam looked up at her, confusion clearly etched upon his face, she smirked seductively at him as she saw it, she knew what she was planning to do next but he didn't, so she could kind of see where his confusion was coming from. Donna knelt down on the floor at his feet, shuffling towards him and almost immediately, Sam's breath began to hitch in his throat and his erection began to harden as all manner of thoughts of what Donna was going to do next flew through his mind. Starting with his shoes, she removed those and threw each of them out of the way as it was discarded, then she grasped the material of his trousers in her hands, slowly but surely, she pulled the material downwards, Sam lifted himself off the chair slightly to aid her quest to remove the garment from his lower body. Once Sam's trousers had joined the pile of clothes already littering her office floor, Donna got to her feet and stood in front of him once again, still smiling seductively at him. Sam still had no idea what she was planning on doing next and made a move to stand up, Donna noticed this and gently pushed him back into the chair, shaking her head at him as she did so, "no you don't," she murmured, "you'll pay for that mister."

Sam's eyes widened as she spoke, he stayed exactly where he was as Donna stood in front of him, a safe distance away so he couldn't touch, not that she didn't want him to touch her, it was all part of the plan. She reached behind her, found the clasp of her bra and unsnapped it, allowing her pert breasts to bounce free of the confining material as she pulled the material down her arms before flinging it away, not really caring where it landed. Donna then walked back towards him and clambered back onto his lap, not pressing herself fully against him, leaving herself enough room to carry out her next move. She rested one hand upon his waist and her other on his shoulder to keep herself steady, Sam went to grab her waist but she shook her head towards him again, batting his hands away as the hand that was lingering upon his waist slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers, reaching for his manhood, he gasped out loud as he felt her dexterous fingers against his already erect length, Donna smirked as she heard him, "you like that hmmm?" she questioned, despite already knowing the answer herself.

Sam's gaze locked with hers and he nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak, knowing that his voice would well and truly give away the depth of his desire for her, despite the fact he was pretty sure that she'd gauged that his desire for her was already at an all-time high. Donna smirked; knowing that her ministrations were having the desired effect upon him brought forth a wave of satisfaction, knowing that she alone had caused his state of heightened arousal and pure pleasure. She leant towards him, pressing her lips once again to his own, re-establishing their flow of passionate kisses as her hand continued to move up and down his already stiff length, bringing him closer and closer to the brink with every movement. All of a sudden however, she withdrew her touch from his manhood and Sam gasped out loud, almost in frustration as she did so. "Tease," he muttered to her as she broke the kiss.

Donna gazed at him and raised her eyebrows, "you love it," she replied, her voice barely above her whisper as, once more, she clambered off his lap and stood in front of him.

Donna reached downwards and tugged at the sides of her black lace knickers, slowly but surely removing the final garment from her body, once she'd fully removed them, Donna kicked them away and, for the third time, repositioned herself upon Sam's lap, edging as close to him as she possibly could this time. Again, she pressed her lips firmly to his own, waiting for his response, which came barely seconds later. This time, when Sam reached out and grabbed her waist, she didn't stop him as her tongue probed his mouth, seeking out new areas to explore. "Sam," she muttered against his lips, not wanting to be the one that broke the flow of passionate kisses once more.

This time, it was Sam that broke the kiss, much to Donna's surprise, "yes baby," he replied, finally managing to gain some form of control over the tone of his voice.

"Touch me," she breathed, "please," she added, desperate to feel his touch against her skin, she'd given him hers, it was only fair that he should repay the favour.

Sam smirked at her, nodding his head as he moved one hand from around her waist and rested it upon her inner thigh, where her bare skin was moist and warm. His hand slowly but surely inched upwards and before he knew it, his fingers were pressing against her entrance, gently outlining it. Sam felt Donna's breath hitch in her throat and knew it was time to get serious, he knew better than to tease her when she herself had begged him for this act. Sam's fingers penetrated her gently and Donna moaned out loud as she felt the penetration of his fingers inside her womanhood. She draped her arms around his shoulders and arched her back towards him, thrusting her breasts further forward as well, silently pleading him to lavish them with his kisses and caresses, he couldn't refuse her and he was only too happy to be the one that satisfied her completely. His fingers penetrated her deeper as they searched for that spot that never failed in sending her hurtling towards that abyss of unspeakable pleasure, he'd never ever failed to satisfy her and he was sure he wouldn't fail now broke their searing gaze as it inevitably slipped from hers and down to her amazingly full and pert breasts, his lips descending to one of them and taking the nipple into his mouth, nipping, sucking, flicking at it as Donna moaned in ecstasy above him, his fingers still doing their work inside her increasingly aroused womanhood as she ground into him, causing his erection to harden even more at the feeling of her writhing above him in complete and utter ecstasy above him, that turned him on more than anything. Soon enough, his free hand moulded to her other breast, encasing it in his warm yet sensual touch. Donna gasped once again and arched her back further towards him, wanting, needing more, he was only too happy to give her more, as the two fingers inside her womanhood delved deeper, his free hand and lips continued to work upon her breasts, giving both them and her all the attention he possibly could. Soon enough, he swapped around, repeating his ministrations. Without any warning, Sam's fingers finally found the spot that they'd been searching for and upon discovering this hidden gem, Donna's short, sharp gasps turned into loud moans of pleasure as, slowly but surely, he toyed with it, bringing her closer to the brink with every movement of his fingers, he was in no rush, he took his time, wanting to make this experience one that neither of them would forget in a hurry. Before she knew it, she was there, teetering upon the edge of the abyss which, upon descent, would bring her the most sensationally amazing feeling, she'd be numb from the pleasure she'd just endured. A couple more movements from his fingers was all it took to send her spiralling downwards through that abyss, "Sammmmmmmmmm!!!" she squealed as her orgasm completely engulfed her, causing her head to flop down onto his shoulder, due to the intensity of what she'd just experienced.

He slowed down the movement of his fingers inside her until they came to a stop and he withdrew his touch from her. Sam rested his hand against her inner thigh and kissed the top of her head, no words were exchanged, no words were really needed because deep down, they both knew that no words, long or short would ever be able to adequately describe their feelings for each at this moment in time.

A few minutes passed by in relative silence, punctured only the sounds of Donna's breathing slowly but surely getting back to normal before either of them spoke, "you do realise I'm never going to be able to sit at this desk and concentrate on work ever again?" she questioned, once she'd gotten her breath back.

Sam lifted her head from his shoulder and smirked at her, "I think I knew I'd drive you to distraction baby," he replied.

"You're a bad man Sam Carmichael,"

"Hmmm, I haven't finished with you yet honey," he muttered huskily.

Donna had no idea what it was about him but everytime he spoke, the million butterflies in her stomach took flight and her heart almost instantaneously began to race, it was just him, something in everything he said or did because she'd never experienced this with either Bill or Harry, it was something about him. "You haven't?" she questioned, finally finding her voice once again.

Sam shook his head, smirking seductively in her direction, "not by a long chalk," he answered.

Donna smirked at him as once again, she clambered off his lap and leant against the wooden desk, awaiting his next move. Sam stood up moments later, standing a small distance away from her as he gazed at her and she at him, waiting to see who'd surrender first. All too soon, Sam gave in, knowing he would never be able to master the act of self-control while Donna was around, especially right now. He soon removed his boxers and kicked them aside, like every other item of clothing that had adorned their bodies about half an hour or so before. She smirked delightfully at the sight before her eyes, taking the opportunity to admire his naked form from every available angle. Soon enough, Sam moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, she didn't resist, didn't really want to. His lips inched towards her ear and nibbled gently upon her ear lobe, her eyes fluttered closed at the sensual feeling of his lips and teeth against her earlobe, "turn around," he whispered to her.

Donna smirked seductively at him as she did as he asked her to, knowing that the reward she'd receive for putting herself at his mercy for the moment would be worth it in the end, she knew where this was going to lead. He moved his lips from her ear lobe and moved her long blonde locks to the side before pressing his lips to her pulse point, gently nipping at it as she gasped out loud once more at the feeling of his lips against her skin once more. His lips trailed down her neck, across her shoulder before pressing intently to her collarbone, "bend over for me baby," he murmured huskily, removing his lips slightly from her collarbone so he could speak.

Donna let slip her loud, dirty laugh before doing as he'd asked once again, placing her hands upon the wooden desktop and bending over it, waiting for the inevitable. Sam stood behind her, admiring her figure from behind before stepping closer and wrapping one arm around her waist, using his free hand, he grasped his already hardened erection and slowly guided it into her smouldering core, taking her from behind. She let out a gasp as he penetrated her before wrapping his other arms around her waist too. For several seconds, just giving her time to acclimatise to his presence inside her, finally, began to thrust in and out of her core, his balls slapping against her bare backside as he did so, she moaned out loud as she felt him driving his erection deeper and deeper into her womanhood and she began to work with him in order to reach the climax she so desperately craved. His waist wandered upwards from her waist up to her breasts, moulding his hands to each of them, caressing her pert breasts and fondling her until her nipples were erect. Donna leant her head back against his shoulder and moaned as she felt him driving his erection ever deeper into her feminine lower body. His thrusts inevitably gathered pace and intensity as they hurtled ever closer to the point at which their passion would reach its crescendo and explode into an almighty climax. "Baby," Donna gasped out loud, "I'm…almost…there," she finished, as she felt the familiar stirrings of her orgasm building up within her.

Sam nodded his head, despite the fact she couldn't see him, "me too," he replied, "together?" he added.

"Yes! Oh God Yes!"

Sam smiled to himself as he continued to thrust in and out of her welcoming body, a couple more deep thrusts was all it took for the two of them to reach the edge of oblivion, that oh so pleasurable descent into sexual heaven. "Saaaaaaaammmmmm! Pleaseeeeee!" Donna squealed out loud, "NOW!"

They climaxed together, barely seconds later, moaning the other's name out loud as they rode the glorious waves of their orgasms together. Sam's movements inside her began to slow down as he attempted to prolong their orgasm for a little while longer, finally, he came to a stop before withdrawing from her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her head as she leant back against his shoulder, once again, no words were spoken as they recovered from the exhilaration they had just experienced. "You certainly weren't lying when you said you weren't finished with me," Donna said once she'd gotten her breath back, "that was…" she added trailing off because she couldn't find the right words to describe just what their passionate encounter had been.

"Amazing, sensational, sexy," Sam said, finishing off her sentence.

"Yep, yep and yep," Donna replied as she turned around to face him, "god, I love you so much Sam," she added before pressing her lips softly to his.

"I love you too Donna," Sam said as they exchanged a brief yet passionate kiss before she pulled away.

Donna moved around the office, searching for their clothes, chucking items of Sam's clothing towards him as she stumbled upon them while searching for her own. They both got dressed, which took a lot longer than either of them had anticipated because neither of them seemed able to keep their hands off the other. Once Donna had finally managed to redress herself, she turned to Sam, "I'd better be getting back," she said, "there's still a lot that needs to be done before the wedding."

"I could help," Sam offered.

Donna smirked at him and shook her head adamantly, "you'd be more of a distraction, especially after what we just did in here,"

"Fair enough," Sam said as he made his way to the office door, undoing the latch before turning back to Donna, "I shall be seeing you later I guess."

"You will do honey, I'll come looking for you if you don't come looking for me,"

"I'll bear that in mind," Sam replied, winking at Donna as he opened the door and stepped outside, leaving the door open.

Donna watched him disappear across the courtyard, smirking to herself as she looked around her office, cementing the memories of this encounter in her memory, alongside all the others and thinking to herself, where and when would their next encounter take place?

**

* * *

**

Comments please? :D Not sure when the next part will be up.

**xxxx**


	4. Pleasant Surprises Lead To

**Well guys, here it is, the long-awaited Chapter Four. Words cannot fully express how sorry I am that its taken so long to get this up, work's been so unbelievably hectic these past few weeks because one of my managers is in hospital so we're all having to chip and cover her shifts so we're not understaffed, as a result, I've had very little time to write anything but luckily, I'm on holiday now until Monday so I've got plenty of time to write those updates I've been promising!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to several people, to Mel and Karola AKA my Tanya and Donna, thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to update this, I love you both so much :D, to Shanice, for nudging me weeks ago to get this updated, to hagdibs, whose review probably spurred me on to get this written in the first place and also, to everyone who's reviewed and has been waiting patiently for this update.**

**Hope it's worth the wait!!!**

**Love you all!**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Pleasant Surprises Lead To Passionate Encounters

The rest of the day went by without any major distractions or dramas for Donna but her mind kept wandering back to her passionate encounter with Sam in her office earlier, she could barely contain the smile upon her face as she wandered back in time, reliving every sensual, sexy detail of everything they had done to each other upon her office chair and then the desk. She was only catapulted back to reality when she heard the faint sound of her name being called by Tanya, "Donna!" she called to her best friend, poking her in the arm as she tried to extract her best friend from her trance.

Donna shook herself from her reverie, silently cursing her best friend's timing, she was just getting to the good bit! "What is it Tanya?" she questioned almost impatiently.

Rosie and Tanya shot each other a quizzical look before Tanya finally spoke, "what is up with you Don?" she questioned, "yesterday, after Sam, Bill and Harry arrived on the island, you were so down about the whole thing but now…you're just not, what's happened darling?" she finished, raising her eyebrows in Donna's direction.

Donna looked at her, yes, she knew what Tanya meant but she wasn't going to disclose the reason for her happiness today of all days, the Dynamos wouldn't be able to keep it to themselves, she knew that so thought it best to keep from them altogether. "Nothing's happened Tan," she assured her back-up girl, "I'm just excited about the wedding, that's all, I know I wasn't keen on the whole idea to start off with but if this is what Sophie wants then I'm more than happy for her, I just want her to be happy," she added, not lying to her Dynamos completely, she just chose to conceal the whole truth from the two of them.

Tanya nodded as she reached for her glass of champagne that Donna had poured out for her, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Donna smiled slightly, glad that her Dynamos had not pursued that avenue of questioning, if they'd carried on any further, she feared that she'd do just what she'd promised Sam they wouldn't do that day, start telling people about the two of them being back together. "Mom?" Sophie called to her as she wandered towards the beach bar.

Donna spun around upon her stool at the sound of her daughter's voice, seeing her little girl's face still made her light up, even after all these years, "hey Soph!" she said as her daughter approached the bar, "what is it baby girl? I thought Ali and Lisa were helping you get dressed?"

"They are," Sophie replied, "I just…I needed to see you, I need to ask you something."

Donna nodded towards her daughter, "I won't be a moment girls," she said to her Dynamos as she slid off the stool.

Rosie and Tanya smiled and nodded as they watched Donna and Sophie move further away from the bar and onto the beach. Mother and daughter moved slowly along the beach, side by side, neither of them spoke for several moments, waiting for the other to break the silence. All of a sudden, Donna stopped and gently grasped Sophie's hand in hers, "Soph," she started, "what was it that you wanted to ask me darling?" she questioned, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Soph stopped walking and turned to face her mum, "I've been thinking about this all day mom, I just needed to find the right time to ask you." Donna shook her head slightly, still not understanding what her daughter meant. Sophie looked up at Donna and smiled slightly, "will you give me away this evening mom?"

Donna gasped, she certainly wasn't expecting that! She took a moment to compose herself as tears welled up in her eyes before she answered, "of course I will Soph," she said.

Sophie grinned up at her before wrapping her arms tightly around her mother, "thank you mom," she murmured, "this really means a lot."

Donna smiled into her daughter's blonde locks and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "I wouldn't want it any other way Soph," she replied.

Mother and daughter soon parted from the embrace, Sophie looked up at her mother and smiled, "I'd better be getting back to Ali and Lisa, I told them I'd only be a few minutes," she reluctantly said.

Donna nodded, "I guess I'll see you in a bit honey," she replied.

Sophie nodded, "I love you mom,"

"I love you too baby girl," Donna said as she pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Sophie smiled at her mother as she wandered back across the beach, soon disappearing from her mother's view. Donna smiled to herself as she followed her daughter's lead, taking a slow walk back across the beach and back towards the beach bar where she'd left Rosie and Tanya, "what was all that about Sheridan?" Tanya questioned, indicating that herself and Rosie had seen the exchange between Donna and Sophie upon the beach.

Donna settled herself back down upon the bar stool and reached for her discarded glass of champagne, taking a sip before she revealed all to her Dynamos, "Sophie's asked me to give her away," she finally said.

Both Rosie and Tanya looked at her, enormous smiles eventually breaking out upon their faces, "that is fantastic Donna!" Rosie exclaimed as she jumped off her stool and hugged her best friend.

Tanya soon followed suit, replacing her champagne glass upon the bar and pulling Rosie and Donna into a group hug, "congratulations doll," she added.

Donna pulled out the embrace and smiled at her back-up girls, "I don't why you're saying congratulations for, I'm only giving my daughter away, not getting married myself," she said.

"We just know how much giving away Sophie means to you honey," Tanya replied.

Donna smiled at the two of them, "I'd better be getting ready then, to give my daughter away," she said, sighing out loud as she did so. Rosie and Tanya smiled at her once more, knowing how big a thing this was for Donna, she was accepting that her daughter was growing up and getting ready to live her own life and that to them, was a huge step forward for Donna, she'd finally accepted that she couldn't keep Sophie wrapped up in cotton wool forever, she had to let her go soon and, as it appeared, that time was edging nearer and nearer with every moment that passed. "See you later girls," Donna finally said, finishing up her glass of champagne before sliding elegantly off her bar stool and heading across the taverna and into her villa, heading upstairs to her bedroom to begin getting ready for Sophie's wedding, little knowing that her preparations would be hampered by a very pleasant surprise, currently languishing in her shower…

* * *

Donna opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her as she stepped inside. She looked around her room and smiled slightly to herself as she took in the familiar surroundings, coupled with the feelings of happiness that had plagued her since the early hours of that morning. Her eyes were drawn to a pile of clothes upon her bedroom floor, she frowned slightly, knowing that they weren't hers but after taking a closer look at them, the frown vanished and was replaced with a smirk, she knew only too well whose clothes they were, the only question was, where was he? Donna turned her head slightly and noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, she smirked to herself, knowing exactly where he was now. She continued to smile to herself as she slowly but surely removed her clothing, leaving everything in a pile on top of Sam's already discarded clothes. Donna tiptoed slowly towards her bed and picked up her dressing gown, which had been slung upon there that morning, presumably once Sam had gotten dressed and left that morning, tying it loosely around her body, knowing it would be off soon enough as it was. She quietly tiptoed towards the bathroom and slowly but surely edged the door open a little wider, ensuring there was a big enough gap for her to squeeze through. Once she'd entered the bathroom, Donna found her herself staring, transfixed at Sam's naked outline through the shower door, he may have had her back to her but she was more than happy with the view at that precise moment. She moved forwards and reached for the shower door, knowing she'd never be able to be open it without alerting Sam to her presence so she changed tactics, Donna opened the shower door and pressed her lips to his shoulder blade before muttering, "I don't recall inviting you into my shower Carmichael,"

Sam spun around at the sound of Donna's voice and smirked at her, allowing his gaze to trail downwards once again taking in every curve of her gorgeous body underneath her loosely tied dressing gown, "I could always leave if you'd rather shower alone," he muttered back to her as he made a move to get out of the shower.

Donna pressed a finger to his lips and gently pushed him back into the shower, "don't you dare go anywhere honey," she replied just as quietly.

Sam raised his eyebrows at her as she backed away from the shower door, back towards the bathroom door, she closed the door behind her and drew the lock across, ensuring that the two of them would be undisturbed while this encounter played out. He pushed open the shower door and stepped out, standing in the middle of the room, watching Donna's every move, she soon turned back to face him, a satisfied smirk spreading across her face at the sight before her eyes, a sight a for her eyes only, from now on. Their gazes locked and with their gaze, a fiery trail of lust and longing blazed between them, both knowing that they wouldn't be able to hold out too long before succumbing to the desperation to be with each other once more. Donna reached for the belt of her dressing gown and while still holding Sam's gaze, slowly drew the belt out of the loose knot she'd created. Once she'd done that, Donna stepped forwards, slowly but surely edging towards him, her one aim being to tease him to the point of no return, where he'd surrender everything to the desire he felt for her at this present moment. Donna moved closer and closer to the object of her desire until she was stood right in front of him, all the while, their gazes had remained locked and she smiled seductively at him. She reached out for his hand, grasping it in her own before moving their intertwined hands towards the front of her dressing gown, once there, she relinquished her grip upon his hand, making it crystal clear what she wanted from him and he was only too happy to deliver. "Take it off Sam," she whispered breathlessly to him, "please," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam smirked at her, "whatever you want baby," he whispered back to her.

With one hand already lingering upon the collar of her dressing gown, his other hand soon joined it, his fingers lazily trailing downwards, following the plunging v of her robe. His fingers trailed further downwards, past the point at which the v-line of her robe stopped, before stopping at her waist, he pulled her further towards him and slowly drew the material away from her body, not removing it from her completely just yet. Sam's hands slipped underneath the material and onto her waist, Donna gasped as she felt it and smiled as her body once again acclimatised itself to his touch, his hands making their way further upwards, taking in every glorious curve of her naked body beneath the robe, his warm and sensual touch upon her body soon flooded Donna's senses and she allowed a small gasp emanate from her lips, letting him know just what his soft, sensual movements were doing to her. Sam smirked as he heard it, his hands slowly creeping further and further upwards, soon enough moulding themselves to her breasts, feeling her already stiff nipples pressing against his palms turned him on even more, knowing how hot and aroused she was for him already and yet, they'd barely done anything, this was just their foreplay, the build-up to that final act that they had both craved so desperately since their previous encounter in her office, that had only occurred a few hours ago but Donna still craved more and more of him, the more they were apart. Sam's hands soon moved away from her breasts and immediately, she missed the close contact that he had held with her for those few brief seconds, she wanted it back but at the same time, she knew that the contact would soon enough be re-established, Sam wouldn't be able to resist it, she knew that only too well. His hands soon came to rest upon her shoulders, his fingers slowly circling her shoulder blades, causing her to shiver delightedly in his embrace, he smirked at her, knowing the effect his ministrations were having upon her body, Donna had seemingly surrendered herself to him, knowing that there was no way she'd ever be able to push him away now, they'd come this far, there seemed very little point in denying the other what they both so desperately craved. Sam's hands soon moved from her shoulders, once again finding themselves lingering upon the collar of her dressing gown, soon enough, he began to draw the material further and further apart, exposing more and more of her naked body to his hungry eyes. Soon enough, Donna unfurled her arms from around his neck as the material of her dressing gown was dragged from her, past her shoulders and down her arms and eventually, the material fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. Sam's gaze inevitably left hers and journeyed southwards, shamelessly eyeing up his girl, savouring these precious moments alone with her, despite knowing that they would hopefully have the rest of their lives to enjoy each other, they definitely would if Sam had anything to do with it. His gaze was soon forced away from her body as she moved out of his line of sight, frowning slightly, Sam turned around and breathed an inward sigh of relief when he found her in the shower, one arm rested upon the wall and with her other hand, she beckoned him towards her, silently pleading with him to join her, he of course couldn't refuse such a request, especially from her, Sam moved back towards the shower, never once breaking the searing gaze that she had initiated. Donna reached upwards and flicked the shower on, the water soon cascaded all over her body and Sam simply couldn't help himself any longer, the sight of the water skimming off her naked body in front of him caused his erection to harden and she smirked seductively in his direction, her gaze inevitably slipping downwards, "I take it…you've seen something you like the look of honey," she murmured seductively, the lowering of her voice had only added to his obvious arousal.

Sam could barely do anything, he simply nodded his head and when he finally found his voice, he simply muttered, equally as seductively, "yes, I have…and I need her now,"

Donna felt the familiar shivers of excitement travelling through her body and Sam practically leapt into the shower beside her before shutting the door behind the two of them, blocking out the outside world, just for the moment. Once he'd done that, Sam turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, Donna didn't even attempt to fight him off, knowing her resistance was futile around him. His lips soon pressed themselves to hers and almost instantaneously, she responded to his kiss, Sam nibbled gently upon her bottom lip, silently pleading for the access he so desperately craved. She didn't refuse the welcome intrusion and slowly but surely, parted her lips to allow his tongue to slip inside. Soon enough, Donna flung her arms around his neck and deepened their already heated and passionate kiss. Soon enough, his lips left hers and she grumbled in frustration as they did so. He pulled away, smirking at her as he did so, "don't tease me Sam," she begged him.

Sam nodded at her, to Donna, it seemed as though he was about to comply with her request and re-ignite the kiss that he himself had pulled away from barely twenty seconds before and as he leant back towards her, Donna smiled, thinking that he was going to give in to her request. He however, wasn't going to give in as easily as that and soon enough, his lips pressed themselves to her neck, gently suckling at her skin. Donna's frustrated grumbling soon evolved into gasps of pleasure as she felt him gently sucking at her pulse points, eliciting a moan of delight everytime his lips brushed softly against her delicate skin. Sam's hands slowly moved from where had lingered upon her waist, trailing slowly up her body until they moulded to her perfects breasts, his thumbs gently running themselves over her already stiff nipples, causing yet another gasp to emanate from her lips, his lips soon pressed themselves to her shoulder blade, the presence of his lips against her skin only added to her feelings of intense pleasure, that coupled with the feeling of the warm water cascaded down both their bodies made this encounter between the pair seem a lot more erotic than any of the previous ones. Soon enough, Sam removed his lips from her shoulder blade and gazed lovingly into her eyes, watching the beads of water drip form her soaking wet hair and trickling down her feminine body, he couldn't take anymore of their intense foreplay, he just needed her now but deep down, he knew she wouldn't give in to him just yet, he'd probably have to endure some form of punishment for the teasing he'd put her through. "I need you now Donna," Sam finally professed.

Donna smirked seductively at him and pressed a finger to his lips as her gaze slipped downwards, to his obvious arousal for her, "I can see that Sam," she replied, "but after your teasing of me, surely its only fair that I give you a taste of your own medicine, you shouldn't give it if you're not able to take it," she reminded him triumphantly.

Sam groaned in frustration but then nodded, accepting he would have to simply take his punishment and then receive his reward afterwards. Donna grinned broadly at him, before leaning across to press and soft butterfly kiss to his lips, pulling away before he had a chance to deepen their kiss. Her lips descended to his jawline, pressing soft, teasing kisses to it, all the while creating her path to the final destination. Donna's lips soon reached his neck, pressing kisses down its length before reaching his shoulder, sucking gently that lingered there, just waiting to be lavished with her sensual kisses. Her hands gently gripped at his upper arms, feeling his muscles, she smiled into his skin as she did this, they were still as amazing as she had remembered them to be twenty one years previously, and she was glad of that. Her lips kissed the beads of water off his skin, despite knowing that it was a rather pointless exercise, especially with the shower still on, the water was still cascading down over them and Donna could feel the warm jets of water dripping down on her back as she was leant over his body, a gentle gasp escaped Sam's lips as he felt her soft, sensual kisses against his skin, this was teasing and she certainly knew how to dish it out, she was right, he shouldn't tease unless he could take being teased himself. Soon enough, her lips moved themselves from his shoulders and upper body, descending to his chest, her fingers gently tickling at his chest hairs while her lips hovered perilously close to his nipples, waiting to descend and soon enough they did, her lips closed in on one and took it into her mouth, gently nibbling at it with her teeth, causing Sam to release as her teeth lightly grazed his skin, driving him crazy with longing for her but deep down, he knew he'd have to let her have his fun in teasing him, it was only fair after what he'd done to her. She soon flicked her tongue delightfully across the nipple, pressing a delicate kiss to it before darting across to the other, repeating the exquisitely torturous process, causing yet more gasps of pleasure to emanate from Sam's lips. Donna smirked against his chest, knowing that her ministrations were having the desired effect upon him. With shower water continuing to cascade over the two of them, she knew it was time to get serious. She pressed the palms of her hands against his chest, forcing him back against the shower wall, their gazes locked once again and she smirked seductively at him, "don't think I've finished with you yet honey," she murmured softly to him.

Sam looked at her and he knew she wasn't lying, he didn't say anything, he simply nodded his head as Donna continued to smirk at him. Slowly but surely, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him her hands following as they moved from his chest to his stomach, and then to his waist. Donna moved her hair to one side before continuing with the task in hand. Sam had very little time to prepare himself for what was coming next because a few seconds later, she had taken the tip of his erection into her mouth and was already setting to work, flicking her tongue across the already sensitive flesh of his member, her actions had long since clouded his mind with a thick fog of love, lust and desire but now, he couldn't even think straight, her ministrations down below had robbed him of all rational thought, his mind was now a mess of wantonness for her, he couldn't wait for her to put him out of his misery so that he could have his wicked way with her. Donna's tongue ran itself suggestively up and down his member, making her intentions towards him crystal clear, Sam had known what to expect from her from the beginning but before now, he had no idea of the lengths she would go to to torture him beyond the point of no return. Time was not on their side for this encounter however, they both had to be ready for Sophie's wedding that evening but, as bad as it sounded to Donna, at that moment in time, the upcoming wedding was the last thing on her mind, the only thing on her mind was Sam, and finishing the encounter that he himself had started. Sam's hips bucked towards, towards her, forcing her to take him further into her mouth, which she did as she worked him slowly but surely to an almost inevitable climax. "My…God…Donna, please" Sam practically begged her, knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more of her teasing.

Donna's lips curved upwards against his member and finally, she caved in and took his entirety into her mouth, one hand remained upon his waist while with the other, she grasped the base of his erection in her hand, applying gentle pressure to it while her lips and tongue continued to work his now solid erection. Soon enough, he threaded his fingers through her hair, pushing her closer to him, not that she needed any encouragement! The pressure she was exerting on his manhood with her hand was enough, enough to enable him to reach his much-anticipated. He did just that, ejaculating hard and fast into her mouth. Once Donna had finished with him, she withdrew her lips and her touch from his manhood and looked up at him from her crouched position upon the floor, Sam's head was leant back against the cold tiles of the shower wall, his eyes closed, lips parted as he tried to recover from the exquisitely intense torture Donna had put him through, Donna smirked satisfactorily at him, delighted that she alone could cause such an intense unravelling of pleasure. When Sam had fully recovered, he opened his eyes and looked down at Donna, still crouched on the floor at his feet before reaching out her hands, grasping them in his own. She allowed him to pull her to her feet and smirked at her, "Jesus Sheridan," he said to her, "you never cease to amaze me," he finished.

"I'm glad to hear that honey," Donna replied before pressing a soft butterfly kiss to his awaiting lips, "I'm full of surprises, you should know that."

'I should do indeed, but thank you for reminding me,"

"Pleasure darling,"

"Now…" Sam trailed off, "I think we need to finish off what we've already started."

Donna nodded in agreement, "I think we do," she agreed before jumping at the feeling of the shower water against her back, "bloody hell, that's cold!" she exclaimed,

The whole time she was down on her knees at Sam's feet, Donna had barely noticed the temperature of the shower water changing from warm to cold, she as so caught up in the moment with him, she barely registered the change in temperature. "I think…" Sam trailed off, "it's a good thing that the cold water's cold," Donna cocked her head to one side slightly, confusedly looking at him, "I mean, I think we're going to need a cold shower, especially after what's coming next," he finished.

Donna smirked at him, totally understanding what he was alluding, "I couldn't agree more," she replied.

She pulled him towards her, ensuring that they were both stood under the shower head with the now cold water cascading down over them, soaking their bodies even more. Soon enough, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and her legs around his waist before finally lowering herself onto his erection, for a few moments, neither of them moved, just allowing themselves to acclimatise to the presence of the other. Finally, with their bodies aligned, Sam began to thrust in and out of her, starting off slow and gentle, despite knowing that the course of their lovemaking would change once their passion for each other got the better of both of them soon enough. Donna's lip soon met Sam's in a passionate kiss and he responded immediately, parting his lips and allowing her tongue to slip inside, his following suit into her mouth, their lips locked together drowned out the sound of their collective moans as their thrusts gradually became harder, faster and evermore frequent. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on to pound into her faster, he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist before pinning her to the shower wall, she hitched her legs a little further upwards, enabling him to penetrate her a little deeper than before, he took advantage of this new found territory and upped the ante a tad, thrusting in and out of her faster than before, Donna responded to each of his thrusts with a buck of her hips as they worked each other, slowly, bringing the other closer to that final point of no return, the finish the two of them so desperately craved. Sam's arms unfurled themselves from around Donna's waist, her tight grip with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist were enough to assure him of the fact that she was safe, quite literally wrapped in his arms, and one of his hands moved between their bodies and once more, moulded to her breast, gently massaging it with his palm as they both continued to rock against the other, edging nearer and nearer to their climax with every movement they made. Soon enough, Donna's back began to arch towards Sam, making him aware that she was nearing her climax, so was he but he had to hold on, to ensure that she reached hers first, then he'd follow her. He wrapped his arms back around her waist and held her as her legs tightened around his waist, in anticipation of the release she would shortly experience. Soon enough, the release she'd been storing up for the past few hours ripped through her like a tidal wave, "Oh God Saaaaaaaaam!" she moaned delightedly into his mouth as, once again, he brought her to an earth-shattering climax.

Her feminine walls clenched around his erection and soon enough, he came too, ejaculating deep inside her smouldering core. Donna rested her head against Sam's shoulder as he slowed down his thrusts before coming to a stop altogether and withdrawing from her, for several moments, neither of them spoke, just allowing themselves time to get their breath back. "That was amazing," Donna gasped finally, once her heart-rate and breathing finally returned to normal.

"Wasn't it just?" Sam questioned as he stepped backwards slightly to stand underneath the shower head, allowing the jets of cold water to cascade down over his body, cooling him down. Donna watched him for a few brief moments before making her way towards the shower door and opening, "where are you going woman?" Sam questioned as he poked his head around the shower door and watched her open up one of the cupboards and pull out a bottle of shower gel, Donna turned to him once again, a filthy smirk spreading across her face, "we might as well…"she trailed off, "you know, you fancy it?" she added.

Sam smirked at her too, "God I love you so much Donna," he replied.

"I love you too Sam," Donna said.

"Good, now get your ass back in here with me," he joked.

Donna grinned broadly at him before stepping back into the shower, bottle in hand. No sooner had she closed the door though, Sam caught her off guard and lifted her off the ground, causing her to drop the bottle of shower gel to the shower floor in surprise. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck once more as their lips met in a passionate embrace, neither of them could've been happier at this moment in time. The one thing they both hoped for at that moment in time was that their love would always be like this.

* * *

**Comments please! Next update will be on Taking Chances so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**Also, if any of you have ideas you'd to put to me for either this or Taking Chances (especially TC!) I'd be grateful to hear them :D**

**Thanks guys xxxxx**


	5. Distractions Aplenty

**Hello darlings!**

**Now, I have an apology to make, I'm so sorry for neglecting this fic over the past few months. Work's been so busy (as always) and I've been fairly busy myself so as a result, I haven't had much of a chance to do any writing. Finally found some time yesterday to get an update written for you all though :D Sorry it's a tad short but hopefully, another one will be coming fairly soon, I hope!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read this fic so far and will hopefully be back to read this update too. The dedication of this part is split several ways: To My Dynamos, To Katie, To Laura and finally, To Shanice (hope you have a brilliant birthday tomorrow darling :D)**

**Anyway, enough from me, I'm sure you all just want the update, seeing as I've made you wait long enough.**

**So here it is, hope you all like it!**

**Lots of love Gem xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Distractions Aplenty**

"That is the last time I decide to shower with you!" Donna complained as she finally left the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around her body, with Sam following closely behind her.

"Awww, baby," Sam replied as he moved towards her, wrapping arms around her waist, resting his chin upon her shoulder, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Donna tilted her head slightly to the side so she could see him, "OK," she conceded, "I did but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not running late for Soph's wedding."

"You still enjoyed it though," he retaliated, "Oh God Sam! More, more more! Pleaseeeeee!" he mimicked her.

Donna reached around and slapped playfully, "you're such a bad influence on me,"

"Yeah, I am, but you are on me too,"

"So, we're as bad as each other then," Donna concluded.

"It looks that way," he agreed.

Donna smiled at him as their heads inched closer together before their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. They both pulled away, "now…I've got to get dressed and I know you won't be able to control yourself so I think it's best for both of us if you leave now…please," she said, trying her best not to make it sound like she wanted rid of him, on the contrary, she didn't but knew it was necessary, otherwise, she'd be a no-show at her own daughter's wedding.

Sam shook his head, "I won't leave. How about I just go back into the bathroom and lock the door?" he questioned, attempting a compromise.

Donna frowned at his suggestion, giving it some serious thought, "how can I guarantee that you'll actually lock the door?"

"Wasn't it you that was complaining about being late for Sophie's wedding?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Donna replied slowly.

Sam folded his arms triumphantly, "and now, you're stood here arguing with me, you're making yourself later,"

Donna sighed resignedly, "just get in the bathroom," she finally said, pointing towards it to emphasise her point.

He finally gave in, holding his hands up in playful surrender as he backed towards the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door after him, not locking it as Donna had instructed. She stayed where she was, not doing anything until she heard the bathroom door shut. Little did she know, as soon as the door had clicked shut, Sam gently eased it open once more, leaving it ajar, with just enough room to peek through the gap. Donna unwrapped the towel from around her body and let it drop to the floor. Sam wolf-whistled at her and then bolted back behind the bathroom door, Donna spun around, she knew only too well who that was, "stop it Sam," she scolded as she began to get dressed.

"I can't help it," Sam called back.

Donna smirked to herself as she finished putting her underwear on. She slung her dressing gown on over the garments and sat herself down at the dressing table, applying the small amount of make-up she'd normally wear for such a special occasion. She needed to do her hair as well, she didn't have the time to do anything extravagant to it now, thanks to their extra-curricular activities in the shower. "Coast is clear," Donna called through to him once she'd done her make-up.

Sam opened the door and wandered casually back in her bedroom, his towel still wrapped around his lower body. He stood and watched Donna run a brush through her long blonde locks before switching on the hairdryer to dry it. As she was doing that, Sam began to get dressed behind her, ensuring that she'd be able to see him behind her in the mirror whenever she looked into it. She smiled at him as she caught sight of him doing up his shirt behind her and went back to drying her hair. Her eyes reverted back to his reflection as his towel dropped to the floor, drawing her attention to what the towel had been hiding, he looked into the mirror and their gazes locked once again, he smirked at her, knowing he had once again got her attention, therefore distracting her from the task in hand. He soon reached downwards to retrieve his boxers and trousers, still Donna's attention remained on him, not on drying her hair. "Now who's being distracted," Sam playfully taunted her.

"Shut up," Donna replied, "it's not my fault you insist on getting dressed in my line of sight."

"You don't have to look,"

"Yeah, but…" Donna trailed off, "you should know by now that I can't resist a peek at you…in all your naked glory."

"How nice of you to admit that…finally!"

"I think you knew that all along though,"

Sam nodded his head, smirking playfully at her. Donna rolled her eyes equally as playfully before going back to her eye, keeping one eye firmly fixed on what was going on behind her, he continued to redress himself, finally pulling on his boxers and trousers. Soon enough, she'd finished drying her hair and began to style it for the wedding, Sam sat himself down upon her bed and watched her movements intently, keeping a fairly low profile so he didn't distract her any further. "Right, that's done," Donna finally said, breaking the contented silence that had lingered for the past ten minutes while she put the finishing touches to her hair.

"Let's have a look then darling," Sam replied. Donna turned around in her chair, allowing Sam to see the finished product. "You look gorgeous honey," he added, smiling sincerely at her, "are you going to the wedding in your dressing gown or not?"

Donna smiled at him, "I'm not, but I think I might need a little bit of help getting into the dress," she said.

"Are you asking me to help you?" Sam questioned.

She nodded her head, smirking seductively as she did so, "please Sam, I'll make it worth your while," she promised him.

"Really?" Sam's eyes widened, "how so?"

"You'll just have to trust me, and wait and see,"

He stood up and smiled at her, "where is this dress then?"

Donna stood up and wandered over to the wardrobe, pulling the turquoise number off the rail and hanging it on the door as she undid the knot she'd tied in her dressing gown to keep it wrapped around her. The material fell open and she slipped it off her shoulders, Sam's gaze inevitably slipped downwards, his gaze noting the lacy underwear she'd chosen to wear for the occasion, "they look gorgeous," he murmured, "it's just a shame I've got to behave and keep my hands to myself."

"You'll get your reward later baby, I promise," she replied as she reached for the dress and slipped it over her head.

The dress slipped down over her body, clinging to her in all the right places, accentuating her cleavage, much to Sam's delight. "What exactly as it you needed my help with?" he questioned.

Donna turned around and threw a seductive smile over her shoulder, "I just need you to zip me in honey," she replied. Sam smiled as he stepped forwards, his lips pressed themselves to her neck, showering her in soft, tender kisses as he zipped her into the turquoise dress, his fingers lightly trailing up her spine as he did so, causing shivers of delight to run through her body. "Thanks honey," she said, "I really appreciate it."

"I'd do anything for you baby, you know that," Sam replied.

Donna nodded, "I'd better go and round up the girls,"

Sam nodded back, "I'd better go and change, because I don't intend on wearing these to the wedding," he said, meaning the clothes that he'd been wearing for most of that day.

"I didn't think you would,"

Silence descended between them, "I guess I'll see you there then," Donna finally said.

"I'm sure you will do,"

They both smiled and exchanged a final kiss before Donna opened the bedroom door and disappeared in a flurry of turquoise.

* * *

Donna entered the bedroom which Rosie and Tanya were sharing, "Girls! Where are you?" she called, upon not seeing any signs that either of her back-up girls were in the room.

Not long after, Rosie and Tanya came bounding through the door, "there you are Donna," Rosie said as she went to hug her best friend, "we were wondering where you'd got to, thought we'd agreed to get dressed for the wedding together….like old times."

"Oh God yeah," Donna replied, "sorry honey, it completely slipped my mind, I got a little…distracted," she added, a slight smirk creeping across her face as she uttered the last bit.

"Wait a minute," Tanya butted in, "I know that smile…Our leading lady's finally had some action," she added, smiling triumphantly.

"Has she really?" Rosie questioned, "so…who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh do shut up, the pair of you, you've got the wrong end of the stick…completely!"

"Oh have we now?" Tanya asked.

"You have, both of you, now let's change the subject, we've got a wedding to get to so let's get moving," Donna said as made her way towards their bedroom door.

Rosie and Tanya followed a little way behind, "we will get the truth somehow Donna," Tanya called to her.

"That was the truth, believe it or not," she called back, thinking that, for the moment, it was best to keep up the pretence but she knew they'd find out the truth soon enough, they always did.

Little did she know that the truth would come out sooner than she expected…

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading guys! Looking forward to some reviews ;)

**Just so you guys know, I am planning to end this fic within the next couple of chapters, unless anyone has any suggestions on how I could continue it, if anyone has got some suggestions, feel free to PM me :) **

**Love you all :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
